Vampire Knight Until We Meet Again
by Kanin Kai Elric
Summary: It was over. The fighting. The killing. Hurting the ones you loved is over. All of the vampires left. Even, Yuuki left. Things would never be the same at Cross Academy. Yuuki knew this. So did Zero.
1. Summary

_**Summary**_

_**Cross Academy was nothing but a forgotten memory. Some of the buildings looked old and rusty. The dorm that held the vampires in was blocked off with yellow tape. All of the students was gone and returned home for now, until the academy was rebuilt. Will Cross Academy ever be the same again? **_


	2. Some Day

_**Some Day**_

_**It was over. The fighting. The killing. Hurting the ones you loved is over. All of the vampires left. Even, Yuki left. Things would never be the same at Cross Academy. Yuki knew this. So did Zero.**_

_**Yuki was in her room reading a book. She let out a sigh. It has been five years now since she left Cross Academy. Since she left everyone there. Since she left her best friend Zero there. Her memories of that day still was fresh in her mind. But there was some memories that still haunts her to this day.**_

_**Flash Back**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**I looked at Zero. "Your not a vampire. If you are. Then drink my blood." said Zero. Zero moved closer. He lowered his neck to me. I slowly place my fangs on his neck and sink them into his skin. I started to drink Zero's blood. I slowly removed my fangs from him and I looked deep into his eyes. I saw confused,hurt,hate,shocked, and love. I was about to say something. When Zero spoke. "I see...You know that one day I will find you and kill you. It's my job has a vampire hunter." said Zero. "I'll be waiting." I left Zero standing on the building. I said goodbye to everyone and was leaving with my brother and the others. While we was walking down the stairs. Something felt strange. I heard a gun shot go off. "Zero!" I took of running to find Zero. When I got to the location of where I heard the gun go off. There was no Zero. Silver caught my eye. I looked down and saw Zero's gun. I picked it up. "Zero..."**_

_**End Of Flash Back**_

_**I knew that Zero was out there. Somewhere. I just didn't know where. But it didn't matter. Because he was hunting me down and I had to run. For some reason I knew that wasn't true. I never once felt that Zero was here looking for me. It was like he forgot about me or something. But what could I do? Nothing. Some day...Some how...We will meet again. Until then. I will just dream of that day..**_

"_**Zero..."**_


	3. The Letter

_**The Letter**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**It's been five years since I left cross academy. I thought life would be better than this. I was so bored of being in this damn place. It felt like I was losing my mind. There was nothing to do. I thought being here we would get to do something fun. But no my brother had to be on business trips. You see, my brother Kaname was trying to make peace between the vampires and humans again. Because of what happen at the academy. Because he had to go on business trips, we had to move a lot. The place that we was in now. We have only been there for six months. But something inside of me was saying that we was moving again. I let out a sigh. Why did my life have to be like this. I lost my closes friends. I lost my home. I even lost..."Zero..." I stared out my window watching the full moon. I didn't know how much it hurt. To miss someone this deeply was killing me. Draining my soul to nothing but ashes. I didn't want to feel these feelings. But I don't know how to block them from my heart or ignore it. But the truth was, did I really want to block my feelings that is stabbing me in the heart? Do I truly want to ignore them? To not listen to my heart? What should I do? I kept looking out my window wishing for some type of sign. I went to my desk and took out my journal. I started to write what I was feeling. "I hate this..."**_

_**Down Stairs**_

_**Kaname entered his home. He couldn't believe what he agreed to. "This isn't right. We shouldn't." said Kaname. He sat in the chair and looked at the papers in his hands. It was a agreement between him, the vampire hunters and Kaien Cross.**_

_**Kaien's Letter**_

_**Kaname,**_

_**I am so glad that this agreement has taken place. I would like to see peace between both race. Humans and Vampires should become allies not enemies.**_

_**Also, please take this great gift I give to you and Yuki Please come back to Cross Academy. I need you two to help me restore the academy and train new guardians for the school. I would wish to see you two here and bring peace to us once again. Please think about it. Let me know.**_

_**Tell Yuki that we miss her...**_

_**Love, Kaien Cross.**_

_**End Of Letter**_

_**Kaname looked at the letter. He knew if they didn't go. Yuki would be more sad and lock herself in her room. He let out a sigh. He already knew the answer.**_

_**Later that night. Yuki and Kaname was sitting at the table eating their dinner. Kaname looked at Yuki and notice she never touched her food. "Yuki, we must talk." said Kaname.**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**I looked up at Kaname. "What do we need to talk about? Let me guess, we are moving again..." I notice Kaname looking at me. "Yes. We are moving again.." said Kaname. I knew he was about to say more but I cut him off. "Great! Another boring place. Where to now?" Kaname looked at me weird and handed me a piece of paper. It looked like a note. I open the letter and read it. I look up at him with a shocking look on my face. "Are you for real? Do you mean it?" Kaname shook his head yes. I jumped from my seat and hugged my brother. I started to jump around. Kaname was looking at me funny. I kept screaming. "WE GET TO GO HOME! YAY! HOME!"**_

"_**Yes my Yuki We get to go home." said Kaname.**_

_**Later that night we packed our things and we went to Kaname's private jet and started to head home. I couldn't believe it. We was finally heading home. I get to see headmaster cross, I mean daddy. I also get to see my best friend Yori and I get to see... I looked out the window. The one person that I wanted to see wasn't going to be there. I whispered. "Zero, where are you?"**_


	4. Surprise

_**Surprise **_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**The trip to the academy was long. When we got off the jet, there was a car waiting for us. Kaname and I got in the car and headed to cross academy. The drive was also long. I stared out the window with a smile on my face. I looked toward Kaname. I notice he wasn't smiling. "What's wrong brother?" He looked at me.**_

"_**Nothing. I am just wondering why they picked us to go back to cross academy. I understand that we went there. But, why us?" said Kaname.**_

_**I just looked at him and smiled. "Maybe it's because we have dealt with this before. You are a pureblood and I was a guardian. Maybe they need us to train someone knew to take over. Who knows. I just know daddy needs us." I looked at him with sad eyes. "We could always go back." Kaname looked at me.**_

"_**No. This is okay. This is what you want. To go back home to where your loved ones are at." said Kaname.**_

_**I just smiled and looked back out the window.**_

_**In**_

_**London,England**_

_**There was a girl who had long black hair. She wore all black leather. Her eyes was different colors. One blue and one yellow. Her name was Rain. Rain was putting luggage in the car. Then she got in the driver seat. Rain was getting a little upset. She honk the horn. She looked toward the building and saw a man walking toward the car. It was the person she was honking at. He put his bag in the car and jumped in. He had black hair with a little silver in it. He had yellow,golden eyes. His eyes had a hint of lavender in it. Rain looked at the man. "Ready?" said Rain. The man nodded his head yes. Rain started the car and headed off.**_

_**Back to Yuki and Kaname**_

_**Yuki and Kaname had finally got to cross academy. They was greeted by Yuki's dad. Yuki gave her dad a big hug. All three of them went into Kaien's office.**_

_**They had a big conversation. Kaien told them how everyone was doing. Kaname told Kaien about his job. Has for Yuki Well...**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

"_**I haven't done much dad. I have been staying at home." I notice my dad looking at me.**_

"_**Are you happy, Yuki?" said Kaien.**_

_**I just smiled. "Yes dad. I am." I didn't want to lie to him. But he didn't need to know. There was a knock at the door.**_

"_**Excuse me." said Kaien.**_

_**Kaien went to the door and opened it. "Come in. Please." said Kaien. I saw a girl walk in. She was very pretty. I also notice she was a vampire. I could see her fangs poking out. I saw her stop and turn around to face the door.**_

"_**Are you coming or not?" I heard her say.**_

_**Then I saw a guy walk into the room. He was very handsome. I notice he had black hair with a hint of silver. I thought that was a cool color. But that's what didn't catch my eye. His eyes did. I saw he had yellow eyes. Like a golden amber color. But that's when I saw it. His eyes had lavender in them. I guess he notice me staring because he was looking straight at me. I saw confusion,hurt,angry and even love. That's when I knew who he was. My mouth open and nothing came out. I stood up and just stared at him. I didn't hear or see nothing. I only saw him. I didn't even see or hear Kaname calling my name. That's when it hit me. I knew it.**_

_**I let out a small whisper. "Z..Zero..." **_

_**Everything went black. I have fallen.**_


	5. Zero's Alive

_Yeah. I know. Confusing. But. The story gets better. You will see that Zero isn't Zero anymore. But here is the next chapter. Enjoy.  
><em>

_**Zero's Alive**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**I was laying on something soft. I could hear voices. I open my eyes slowly. I notice I was laying on a couch. I looked around and notice my brother standing there with a pissed off look on his face. I notice my dad was between Kaname and that guy. Wait a moment. That guy. Before I could say his name. I heard them arguing.**_

"_**Why is he here? He shouldn't be here." said Kaname.**_

"_**He is here because I asked him to be here. He is a guardian also." said Kaien.**_

"_**Zero shouldn't be near here or near Yuki I will not allow it." said Kaname.**_

_**I just stared. He was here. He is alive.**_

"_**I shouldn't be here. You and Yuki shouldn't be here. And has for you chairman. How come you didn't tell me that Yuki and it there would be here?" said Zero.**_

_**I just watched. I was wanting to hear what my dad had to say. But nothing came out. He didn't say a word. He just looked down. I notice I was being stared at. There was a girl standing behind Zero. She was looking at me weird. Why was she staring at me? Why was she with Zero. I didn't notice Kaname walking to me.**_

"_**Yuki? Are you okay?" said Kaname. I looked up at him and nodded my head. I looked back at Zero. He was now looking at me. I couldn't believe he was here. I was about to say something when my dad spoke.**_

"_**Zero, go to your dorm. I will be there in a few to talk. But first I must talk to Yuki" said Kaien.**_

_**I saw Zero start to walk out of the room. Then he was gone.**_

"_**What is going on, dad." Kaname and Kaien looked at me.**_

"_**Yuki, my child. I needed both you and Zero to come back to Cross Academy. I needed you both to train to guardians." said Kaien.**_

_**I just looked at him. "How come you didn't tell me he would be here? How come you didn't tell me he was alive? It has been five years. No answer. No letter. No calls. Why? Why didn't you tell him he was alive." I started to cry. I couldn't hold my tears back anymore. I didn't even notice Kaname looking at me with anger in his eyes. Kaien just stood there.**_

"_**Yuki, I'm sorry." said Kaien.**_

_**I looked up at him with tears running down my face. "Is that all you have to say to me is that your sorry?"**_

_**In Zero's Dorm**_

_**Normal POV**_

"_**Zero, who was that girl and that guy with her?" said Rain. I looked out the window. I let out a sigh. "Her name is Yuki She used to be a good friend of mine. The guy next to her is her brother Kaname."**_

_**Rain walked up to me and looked out the window. "So she is your past? Is she and him vampires?" said Rain. I look at Rain. "Yes. Purebloods." I look back out the window. I heard Rain let out a sigh.**_

"_**Do you think she will find out? I mean about your true nature?" said Rain. I just continued to look out the window.**_

"_**Don't know." **_


	6. Far Away, But So Close

_**Far Away, But So Close**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**That night I just stared out my window and look toward the night. Why now? Why here? Why five years later? All of these questions started to float in my mind. I needed air. I needed to talk a walk.**_

_**When I got outside it was kinda cold. Soon, there will be students coming back to the academy. I started to walk. I ended up at the stables. "This is where Zero took his naps."**_

"_**Who shouldn't be here." came a voice behind me.**_

_**I turned around and saw Zero standing there. I just stared at him. I saw him take a step toward me. "Zero."**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**I just looked at Yuki "You shouldn't be here. It's late." I notice Yuki just staring at me. I look away.**_

"_**Where have you been? You have been gone for five years. I thought that you was dead or something bad happen to you." said Yuki**_

_**I look at Yuki "I thought dead was something bad?" I notice Yuki was getting mad.**_

"_**Damn it Zero! It's not funny. I was worried." said Yuki**_

_**I stepped closer to Yuki I hated to see her like this. "I'm sorry."**_

_**In Kaien Cross's Office **_

_**Kaname and Kaien sat across from head other. Reading their paper work. Until Kaname couldn't handle the silence any longer.**_

_**Kaname's POV**_

"_**Tell me the real reason we are here and why Zero is here, Kaien?"**_

_**I notice Kaien was avoiding eye contacted. "I need you all here. I also needed Zero and Yuki to see each other again." said Kaien.**_

_**I looked at him with angry eyes. "Why?"**_

"_**I needed my kids back. I missed them. That's all." said Kaien.**_

_**I knew he was hiding something. What he was hiding. I didn't know. But I knew Zero had changed. I no longer sense my blood in him.**_

_**Back At The Stables**_

_**Normal POV**_

"_**What happen to you? I notice you have changed. You're eye color isn't the same anymore. You're hair is a different color." said Yuki She was about to say more when I cut her off.**_

"_**A lot of things have changed. I learned a lot about myself over these five past years."**_

_**She stepped closer to me. "I notice you're scent had changed. Why is that? It feels like you're a true vampire. A pureblood." said Yuki**_

"_**It's because he is a pureblood." said Kaname who was standing behind us. We both turned around and saw him standing there.**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

"_**Kaname. How long have you been there? Also what do you mean by Zero is a pureblood?" I notice Kaname was staring hard at Zero. I didn't understand what was going on. But then again, when did I?**_

"_**Don't you feel it, Yuki? He doesn't smell the same. His scent had changed. I can sense he is stronger than before. Tell me Zero, how can this be?" said Kaname.**_

_**I looked at Kaname then at Zero. I was waiting for Zero to say something. I notice Zero was smiling. Why was he smiling?**_

"_**It must eat you alive to want to know why my scent had changed. It makes you angry that you don't know why or how my scent had changed. Well Kaname. You will never know, so get over it." said Zero. Zero started to walk away. He passed Kaname with a smirk on his face.**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

"_**What do you mean he is a pureblood? He can't be. He was born human. Tell me brother." I looked at my brother and I waited for the answer. Kaname looked at me.**_

"_**I do not have a answer to you're question. I just know he isn't half human anymore. His eye color has changed. Even his scent. Yuki, I want you to stay away from him. Promise me this." said Kaname.**_

_**I looked away and with out a word. I turned toward the door and left.**_

"_**Yuki.." said Kaname.**_

_**Zero's Dorm**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**I was sitting on the windowsill. Rain back up to me. "Will you tell her when she ask, Zero?" said Rain. I didn't turn around to look at her when I spoke.**_

"_**I am not sure. How do I tell her that the vampire hunter named Zero is no longer Zero and he isn't human anymore? I don't think I could find the words or explain to her. I am not sure what I should do." I heard Rain sigh.**_

"_**Just tell her that you was giving a gift. That you will no longer fall to level e. Just tell her that. Maybe she will not ask anything else." said Rain.**_

_**Later That Night**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**I was in my dad's office talking about having the night class again. "So you want to reopen Cross Academy?" Kaien nodded his head.**_

"_**Yes. I think it would be good. To reopen cross academy. To bring peace between both races. This world needs it." said Kaien.**_

_**I stood up and walked to the window. "We tried that before. Remember? A war broke out and my uncle came after me." I turned around and looked at my father. "Is this why you asked us to come here? Kaname and I, Because we are vampires?"**_

_**Kaien looked at his daughter trying to find the right words. I notice my father was holding back. "Tell me, please."**_

"_**Yes..Maybe with you and your brother being here. Maybe, just maybe we could make peace." said Kaien.**_

_**I turned to the window. I let out a sigh. "What about Zero? Why is he here? He hates vampires. But you still asked him to come back. Why?" I stared outside not once turning around to hear his answer. I heard him let out a sigh.**_

"_**Because we need him." Kaien paused. "Because you need him." said Kaien.**_

_**I turned around and stared at him. "What the hell do you mean because I need him. I don't need him. I have Kaname. You know this."**_

"_**Yuki, you need him. You can lie to everyone else. You can even lie to me. But you can't lie to yourself. I have seen the way you look at him. Five years ago you left. Soon after that he disappeared. This is a new start for you and Zero. Can't you see that?" said Kaien.**_

_**I couldn't take must more. I walked to the door and open it. I turned to my father. "It's to late. I am with Kaname. Not Zero. It's time to move on. Whatever it was that was between Zero and I. It was over when we both became enemies. Leave it like that." I walked out of the room and left his office. When I got outside. I couldn't hold back the tears. **_


	7. The Meeting

_**The Meeting**_

_**The next day **_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Kaien told us to meet him in his office for a little meeting. I didn't want to be there. But I knew he had to.**_

_**Kaien was waiting for everyone to come to this so called meeting. The first people who arrived was Yuki and Kaname. It looked like that Kaname wasn't very happy being there.**_

"_**Headmaster, where is Zero?" said Kaname. Kaien looked at him and was about to answer when I walked in the door.**_

"_**Don't worry. We are here."**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**I watched Zero walked in. He didn't look happy to be here. I looked at Kaname. I smiled a little. Both Kaname and Zero had the same look on their faces.**_

"_**Now. Since we are all here. Let's begin." said Kaien. My father grabbed some papers and handed them to us. "You see. I want to reopen the night class and try to start this peace thing over again. We will be getting new students and some old students. We will be getting all new day class students and has for the night class. Some of Kaname's classmates will be returning and some new students are coming also." said Kaien.**_

_**I nodded my head. "So you want us to become students again?" My father nodded his head yes.**_

"_**Yes. But. I want you and Zero to train new guardians. I still want you two to still be students. I also want you two to be guardians again." said Kaien.**_

_**I just stared at my father. "Guardians...Again..." I looked at Kaname. His face was blank. I couldn't read him. I turned and looked at Zero. He looked worried.**_

"_**Who are we suppose to be training?" said Kaname.**_

_**Kaien looked at Kaname and then at Zero. "Zero will be training Rain." said Kaien.**_

"_**That girl next to Zero is Rain?" **_

_**Kaien nodded his head. "Yes. Yuki, you will be getting a new partner. She will be here in two days." said Kaien.**_

"_**Wait. I get a new partner? I thought Zero was going to be my partner again?"**_

_**Kaien stood up. "It would be easier if you two had new partners." said Kaien.**_

"_**But..." Before I could say more. Kaname stepped in.**_

"_**Good... If there isn't nothing else. I must go now. I have a lot of paper work to do." said Kaname. Kaname walked out of the office. I was still sitting there.**_

"_**We better go also. She needs her rest and I have some things to do." said Zero. With that. They both left. **_

_**I just stared at the door then at my father. I was confused and didn't know what to do. So I just got up and left.**_

_**Kaien got up and went to the window. He saw Yuki walking outside. He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry my daughter. But I had too. Now the true test will begin. Zero...Yuki..You must forget what happen in the past. You both need each other. You both are meant for each other. Soon you both will realize that." said Kaien.**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**It got dark very fast. I was just sitting there next to a tree. I didn't know what to do anymore. I let out a sigh.**_

"_**You know. You shouldn't be out here in the cold, Yuki"**_

_**I knew that voice. I looked to my right and saw Zero standing there. "You shouldn't be out here also." **_

_**I saw Zero smile. "The cold doesn't bother me anymore." said Zero. Zero sat next to me. "Why are you out here alone? Where is Kaname?" said Zero.**_

_**I looked away and looked at the star. "He is busy. Working on some paperwork. Has for me. I am just sitting here thinking."**_

_**20 Minutes Later**_

_**We sat there. Not saying a word. I couldn't take the silence anymore. "So, that girl. Who is she? I mean is she your girlfriend or something?" I really didn't want him to answer the question. I was just so nervous.**_

"_**You mean Rain? No. She isn't my girlfriend. She is a old friend who I met along time ago. Why do you want to know? Jealous?" said Zero.**_

_**I turned to look at him and then I just notice that our faces are inches away from each other. I could feel his hot breath on my face. "I'm not...I'm not jealous. I just wanted to know. That's all." I tried to move away from him. But I couldn't. My throat became dry. I could feel myself shake. Then it hit me. The thirst. I could feel my hunger build up.**_

"_**You're hungry, are you?" said Zero.**_

_**I nodded my head yes and looked away.**_

"_**Drink." said Zero.**_

_**I turned to him. My eyes widen. I was shocked. Zero lowered his neck to me.**_

"_**Drink." said Zero.**_

_**I lowered my face down to his neck and place my lips on his neck. I place my fangs on his skin and sink them into him. I started to drink his blood. His blood tasted sweet.**_

_**I removed my fangs from Zero's skin. My thirst was gone. I looked at him. "Why?"**_

_**Zero just smiled. "Because you have let me drink your blood when I needed it." said Zero.**_

"_**Thank you, Zero."**_

_**Unknown to Zero and I. We was being watched.**_


	8. Zero's Question, Yuki's Answer

_**Zero's Question, Yuki's Answer **_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**The next day I felt like crap. The dream I had was haunting. My dream told me that I would lose someone dear to me. I got out of my bed and headed to my bathroom. I looked into the mirror.**_

"_**What has happen to you. You're so weak and powerless. You allowed yourself to drink Zero's blood. How could you." What was worse was that I was talking to the image in the mirror. Myself. I leaned on the wall. I could still taste his sweet blood. I was craving his blood. Why? I didn't know. I just knew I need his blood. His blood made me feel like the old me.**_

"_**But that old me is dead and gone. Never to come back." But what would happen if my old self came back. Would things change for the better. Did I have a chance with... I paused.**_

"_**Stop thinking that way. You have no feelings for Zero anymore. They have died when my human side vanished. Get a grip." There was a knock on the door.**_

"_**Yuki, my daughter. It's time to get ready and join your father for a cup of tea." said Kaien.**_

"_**I will be right down. I need to get ready." With that. I started to get dress.**_

_**In Zero's Dorm**_

_**Normal POV**_

"_**YOU DID WHAT?" said Rain.**_

"_**Whats the big deal. So I let her drink my blood."**_

"_**Because its bad. You shouldn't let her do that. What if she wants more. She will come for you." said Rain.**_

"_**I know what I am doing." I went to the window and looked outside.**_

"_**I don't believe you do. Listen to me my lord. You shouldn't let her get close to you. She hurt you before. Left you for him. This is forbidden." said Rain.**_

_**I let out a sigh. "I know this. Since I made my the promise."**_

"_**Then keep it. Don't let her get near you again. You're protecting her. Keeping her safe." said Rain.**_

_**I smiled. "You act like your my girlfriend or something."**_

_**I heard her let out a sigh. "That's not it. I just can't see you hurt again. That's all." said Rain.**_

_**With that. Rain and I left the dorm to go train.**_

_**Kaien's Dinning Room**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**There was a lot of food on the table. It all looked very good. But I wasn't hungry. Not for human food anyways. I didn't notice my father was looking at me.**_

"_**Not hungry?" said Kaien.**_

_**I looked up at him. "No.. I am not that hungry today." I looked around the room. "Father, have you seen Kaname?"**_

_**My father shook his head. "No. I haven't seen him since yesterday." said Kaien.**_

_**I changed the subject. Later that day. My father and I talked about the good times. Talked about school and how he always made me feel loved. I let out a small sigh.**_

"_**What is wrong my daughter?" said Kaien.**_

"_**Uh. Nothing." I was lying.**_

"_**Tell me. You know you can't lie to me." said Kaien.**_

_**I sighed. "Do you think...I mean...If I made my choice to stay here, would that have changed everything and would it have been better or worse?" I looked at my father with tears in my eyes.**_

"_**It might have been better. For Zero it would have been better. But for Kaname. It would have been worse." said Kaien.**_

"_**So in other words. No matter what choice I had made. Someone was going to get hurt." I looked at my plate. "Why did this have to happen like this. I put the ones I love in danger. I was selfish. I had to move away. I had to leave my best friend behind. I had to leave Zero behind. How come you didn't stop me."**_

"_**It wasn't my place. This was your choice." said Kaien.**_

_**I knew my father had more to say. But I just wanted to leave. To get away. "I need to go." I got up from the table and left.**_

_**I didn't know where I was going. I didn't care. I just wanted to walk. To think about my life and my choices. To think about him. I hated my life.**_

_**I stopped suddenly. I could feel him near. Smell his scent. It was him.**_

"_**Zero."**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**I was walking in the woods trying to clear my mind. Until her scent hit me. I walked toward the scent.**_

_**There she was standing there. It was like she was waiting on me or something. We stared at each other. It was like that for about two minutes. But it felt like a life time. I heard her call out my name.**_

"_**Zero..." said Yuki**_

_**I took a step forward. "Yuki.." I notice Yuki was walking toward me. We was now inches away from each other until she stopped.**_

"_**I'm sorry." said Yuki**_

_**I couldn't believe my ears. I was about to say something when she spoke again.**_

"_**Zero, I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to. But I had to go." said Yuki**_

_**I didn't know what to say to her. It pained me to see her looking so sad. "Yuki, why are you telling me this?"**_

_**She looked at me with widen eyes. "I just..." said Yuki**_

"_**How do you see me? I mean. Do you have any feelings for me?"**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**I didn't know what to say. Should I tell him? Should I lie. I looked into Zero's eyes. I knew what I had to do. "Zero, your my best friend. I love you. But I love you like a sister loves her brother." I got up and walked away from him. I didn't need to see him sad or to hear his heart break. I just couldn't do it. I knew this was the only way. My destiny was with Kaname. Was it? I shook my head. It is done. I can't go back. I was helpless and powerless.**_

"_**Please forgive me. I did this for you, Zero."**_


	9. Yuki's New Partner

_**OK... So in this chapter things get weird for our dear Yuuki. She gets a new partner. Jealousy comes into the picture. Anyways, here is the next chapter... Enjoy...**_

_**Yuki's New Partner**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Kaien Cross was pacing back and forth. For some reason he was nervous. Today was the day that they got a new student. A student who Yuki would be training. But why he felt like this would tear Yuki and Zero apart. There was a knock at the headmaster's door. He turned toward it. "Come in." said Kaien. The door open slowly. There stood a very tall and skinny woman. She had raven black hair, with a little silver in it and deep blue eyes. She walked into the headmaster's office. In her hand she was carrying what it looked like, a bow and arrow.**_

"_**Welcome to Cross Academy, Miss. Higurashi. You're new partner will be here soon." said Kaien. With that. The young woman nodded her head and had a seat. She was waiting for her new partner to arrive.**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**I was running late. I over slept. I was suppose to be in my father's office two hours ago. When I got to my father's office. I could hear my father talking to a female. "Must be my new partner." I knocked.**_

"_**Come in!" said Kaien.**_

_**I opened the door and stepped into the office. I saw my father sitting next to a beautiful woman. "Hello. I'm Yuki Cross. The headmaster is my father and I will be your new partner. It's nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand for a handshake. The woman grabbed my hand and gave me a shake.**_

"_**Yuki, this is Miss. Higurashi. You're new partner." said Kaien.**_

_**Higurashi smiled. "You can just call me Kagome. It's nice to meet you Yuki" said Kagome.**_

_**Kagome and I left my father's office. I showed her around. "In a week, this school will be open and kids will be coming to cross academy. So that means I have less than a week to train you." I notice she looked at me in a weird way.**_

"_**So can you tell me why I am being trained to become a guardian for Cross Academy?" said Kagome.**_

_**I looked at her and was trying to figure out how to tell my new partner. "Can I ask you a question?" Kagome nodded her head yes. "Do you believe in the supernatural? I mean, do you believe in like in vampires,monsters, and other things that humans know nothing about?"**_

_**Kagome looked at me. I was wondering what she was thinking. "I have a open mind. If I can see it. Then I believe it. Why?" said Kagome.**_

_**I was trying to find the words. "You see. Here at cross academy. There are humans who go to the day class. Has for the night class. Well, vampires are in that class. You see. My father Kaien Cross is trying to bring peace to both races. So, he wants to reopen this academy."**_

_**Kagome looked at me. "Hmm. So that's why he wanted you to train me? Is to make me a guardian?" said Kagome.**_

_**I nodded my head yes. "Yeah. That's the plan." I looked at the weapon that Kagome was holding. "So, is that your weapon. I don't know if those will work on vampires."**_

_**I notice Kagome smiling. "Well, the truth is. There is a long line of priestess in my family. So my weapons will work on anyone and anything." said Kagome.**_

_**I was surprised at what she told me. I really didn't know what a priestess meant. But I kinda had the feeling that she didn't want me to know. So I changed the subject. "Well we can start the training tomorrow. I will show you your dorm. Since we will be sharing the dorm together." With that we both left.**_

_**A week had past. The training was done. My new partner was ready to start her job. I found out from Kaname that a lot of the night class students was coming back. Aido and the others. Kagome and I was waiting outside of the night class gates. It was only Sunday and the night class students was already here. But I still had to train Kagome. To get her used to where we would be standing if they day class students was here. "Okay. We would stand here and wait for the night class to come out. Just make sure NO ONE comes around them,near them or even take pictures of them." I saw Kagome nod her head.**_

"_**So, we can't allow the humans to know that vampires are here? Is that right?" said Kagome.**_

_**I nodded my head yes. I was about to say more when I felt Zero coming.**_

_**I let out a small whisper. "He is here."**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

_**I was listening to what Yuki was telling me. Until she stopped talking. Then I heard her whisper. But I couldn't make out what she was saying. That was until I turned around and notice a man and woman walking toward us. I notice the man had black hair with the hint of silver in it. He was tall and his body was built. But that wasn't what caught my eyes. His eyes did. He had yellow eyes. His eyes had a hint of silver in them also. His eyes reminded me of someone. It kinda looked like I was day dreaming because I didn't notice that everyone was looking at me. Until Yuki spoke.**_

"_**Are you okay?" said Yuki**_

_**I turned to her and smile. I looked back at the handsome man in front of me. He was staring at me.**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Rain and I was heading to the night class gates. I notice Yuki was there. But someone else was with her. I sniff the air. I tried to figure out who this other person was. But I couldn't. When we finally got there. I saw Yuki talking to a girl. I stopped and looked at Yuki Then I looked at the girl next to her. She was staring at me. Why was she staring at me like that. I also notice that this girl was very pretty. I was about to say something, but before I could. I heard Yuki speak to the girl.**_

_**Some how I knew that this new girl was going to bring me nothing but drama. But what I didn't know was that she was going to bring more than drama.**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**All four of us was just standing there looking at each other. None of us saying a word. I didn't know what was going on. My new partner Kagome was staring straight at Zero. He too was looking at her. It was like they knew each other or something. I was going to say something until I heard the night class gates open. There coming was Aido and Ruka. Aido came up to me and put his arm around me. **_

"_**Well hello there, Yuki How is my little sister doing? I see your partners with Kiryu again." said Aido.**_

_**I just smiled and looked up at him. "No, Aido. He isn't my partner anymore. This girl right here is my new partner."**_

_**He took his arm off of me and hold his hand out for Kagome to shake. She took his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." said Aido.**_

_**I notice Kagome was blushing. "Hi. My name is Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you." said Kagome.**_

_**I notice that Aido was flirting with my new partner. What I didn't notice was that Zero was looking at Kagome with widen eyes. I just started at Aido and Kagome. Then I felt him coming our way. There standing next to the gates was Kaname. He just smiled at me. Then he looked at Zero. I knew what he was thinking. But I notice he turned away from Zero and looked at his new partner. He stared at her. I didn't like the way he was looking at her. It was like..I was knock out of my little trance.**_

"_**Well, we better be off. It is nice to see you again,Yuki Kiryu, it was also nice to see you here also. See you both later." said Aido. With that he was gone. Leaving Kaname there with the four of us.**_

"_**So, my Yuki How is everything going? Good I hope." said Kaname. He looked at Zero and gave him a dirty look. He looked back at me. "Yeah. I am good. Just showing Kagome around." Kaname just smiled at me. "Well, I must be off. We have a lot of things to do before school starts tomorrow. Kagome. Yuki Take care of each other." said Kaname. He bowed and left.**_

_**The four of us looked at each other. I wanted to say something. I just didn't know what to say.**_

"_**We must be going. Rain, let's go." said Zero. He and his new partner turned around and started to walk away. I wanted to say something. But I couldn't. I turned to Kagome. She was staring at Zero. Why was she looking at him like that. It was kinda making me feel funny inside.**_


	10. Cross Academy's History

_**Cross Academy's History **_

_**Kagome's POV**_

_**Later that day. Yuki showed me everything. She told me some of the stories about the night class. But I really didn't want to know about the vampires. I really wanted to know about the strange man named, Zero. I looked at Yuki who was on her bed writing in her so called diary. "Yuki, can I ask you some questions about." I paused for a minute. "I wanted to ask you about your old partner, Zero. You have told me everything about the students have been here and all about the vampires." I notice Yuki paused. It was liked I said something forbidden or something.**_

_**Yuki sighed. "Zero Kiryu. He... He was my best friend. I don't know if I should tell you or not." said Yuki**_

_**I got up and sat on her bed. "No one will know. I promise. I will keep this to myself. You have my word."**_

_**Yuki looked at me. "You see. Zero's parents was very good vampire hunters. He also had a twin brother. Well, his family was killed by a vampire. She let Zero's brother live. But, Zero wasn't so lucky. She bite him. Drained him from his blood. Because of what she did. She turned Zero into a vampire. So, his life was doomed. Kaien Cross, my father brought Zero here. He took Zero in like he was his own son. Later in life, Zero grown up hating vampires. But because he was turned into one. He then later had to take blood tablets to control his blood lust. To control his vampire side. He didn't want to fall into a level e vampire. Let's just say somethings happen here. There was a great battle. Zero saved my life from my uncle who wanted me to his self." said Yuki**_

_**I notice she was now looking at the floor. "After he killed my uncle. Zero asked me to stay. I turned him down. I told him I couldn't. My life belonged to Kaname. So I said goodbye to him and left. But before I could leave. I felt something was wrong. I heard his gun go off. So I went to where I heard it come from. But he was gone. He vanished." said Yuki in a sad voice.**_

"_**I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I didn't mean to upset you. How long was he gone?" **_

_**Yuki looked up at me with a tear coming down her face. "About five years. I thought he was dead. Because he never came for me." said Yuki**_

_**I knew I couldn't ask anymore. It was hurting her so much by me asking her these questions. So, I didn't ask her anymore.**_

_**Later That Night**_

_**I was sitting outside. I felt so bad for Yuki I didn't mean for her to remember bad memories. I just wanted to know the history about that Zero guy. That was all. But...**_

"_**He so reminds me of him. His eyes. His hair. Even his attitude does. But it can't be him."**_

_**I heard a noise behind me. I turned to the sound. My yes widen. It was him. It was Zero. He was standing right there in front of me. His yellow eyes looking right threw me.**_

"_**What are you doing out here? You shouldn't be here. It's not safe." said Zero.**_

_**At this point I didn't know what to say. It was like I was a deer caught in the headlights of someone's car. "I'm sorry. I just needed to think. So much in one day can make a girl overwhelmed you know. Wait, why are you out here? Isn't it dangerous for you also?"**_

_**Zero smiled at me. When he did that my heart started to melt. Why did that happen?**_

"_**I wouldn't worry about me. I can protect myself. But for you, I am not sure you can protect yourself from what hides in the darkness. Hmm. My guess Yuki has told you about what happen here. It's not safe for humans to be out. There is still a lot of level es out there. So, come with me and I will take you to your dorm." said Zero.**_

_**I got up and walked with Zero back to my dorm. On the way there. We didn't say a word to each other. I felt uneasy for some reason. "Well, this is my dorm. Thank you for walking with me, Zero. I'm sorry for being out so late. It will not happen again."**_

_**Zero nodded his head. "Just make sure the next time your out. You are with Yuki It's just to be safe. Goodnight, Lady Kagome." said Zero. He turned around and left. I went inside my dorm and went straight to my bed room. I went to the window and I saw Zero walking outside into the darkness. That's when I remembered something. **_

"_**He called me Lady Kagome. Only he called me that."**_

_**Why did it feel like I knew Zero. Like I really knew him.**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**The next day was school day. Cross Academy was finally opening. It was time for peace between both races. Kagome and I was in our guardians uniform. We had our weapons. It was time to protect. **_

_**Kagome and I was in class learning about stupid things. I looked at Kagome. I notice she wasn't paying attention to the teacher. It looked like she was staring at something. I looked to where she was starting at and notice she was staring at Zero. Why was she looking at him. I didn't understand. The bell rang. Class was over. But now it was almost time for the day class and night class to switch.**_

_**Kagome and I was standing next to a tree. Waiting for the night class to come to class. I looked at Kagome wondering what she was thinking about? I really wanted to know why she was staring at my Zero? Wait a minute. When was Zero mine? I was thinking so much that I didn't see Zero and his partner Rain walking up to Kagome and I. **_

_**I smelt Zero's scent. I looked at him. He was now leaning against a tree. Rain was next to him. He didn't look at me. He tried to avoid eye contact. What was he afraid of anyways?**_

"_**Hey, Yuki!" said Aido. I turned and seen that the night class was coming. I saw Aido running up to me. He gave me a big hug. He started talking to me but my attention was on Zero. I notice Ruka went up to Zero. I saw her lean in and whisper something in his ear. She then walked away. I looked at her then back at Zero. He was now looking at me. My heart skipped a beat. He then looked away when Kaname came up and grabbed Aido by the ear and dragged him away. I just started to laugh. Good memories enter my mind. I just smiled.**_

_**I just wish that this would last forever. To be here with the two men that I loved deeply. Kaname and Zero.**_


	11. Kagome's Past

_**Kagome's Past**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**The first day of school was okay. Kagome and I had all the same classes together. Funny thing was that Zero was in our classes also. It felt like my dear father wants all of us to be in the same class. But the question was. Why? Later that night Kagome and I was in our dorm just listening to music and talking. I wanted to get to know my partner better. But that wasn't the truth. I wanted to talk about anything so I could not think about Zero.**_

"_**So, Kagome. Where are you from? Got any family? Any brothers and sisters?"**_

_**Kagome looked at me. "Well I am from Tokyo Japan. Uh. I had a mother,a brother and a grandpa." said Kagome.**_

_**I looked at her confused. "You had? Don't you mean you have?"**_

_**Kagome looked at the ground. "You see. My family was killed. A unknown person came to my family's shrine. They killed them. When me and my boyfriend got there. It was to late. My mom and grandpa was already dead. They found my brother Sota. He was barely breathing. They rushed him to the hospital. But it was also to late. He died there from blood lost." said Kagome.**_

_**I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."**_

"_**It's okay. It was five years ago. It's in the past. It is time for me to move on." said Kagome.**_

_**I wanted to know more. But I was afraid of asking. "So, do you have a boyfriend?"**_

_**Kagome looked at me. "I did. His name was Sess. But me and him parted ways. I guess he didn't truly love or something." said Kagome.**_

"_**Oh." was all I could say.**_

_**All night we talked about our lives, the friends we had, we talked about everything. Well almost everything.**_

_**After Kagome went to sleep. I wanted to go for a walk. I was watching the nights sky. "Why did things have to changed? I don't see what happen."**_

"_**It's because your a pure blood and that you left with me." said Kaname standing behind me.**_

_**I didn't turn to him when I spoke. "I know. I just wish we would have stayed. Maybe if we did. This place would have never been closed. Maybe we all would have been better off here. Maybe he..." I paused.**_

"_**Zero? Maybe if you didn't come with me, he wouldn't hate you? Yuki, even if we stayed. He still would have hated you just because your a pure blood. You two are enemies. You and Zero do not have a destiny together. It died when I turned you." said Kaname. He turned around and left.**_

_**I couldn't believe what he said. Was he trying to hurt me more? If he was, he got his wish.**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

_**When I woke up. I notice Yuki was gone. So I got out of bed and looked for her. I looked everywhere at the school. Nothing. So I looked outside. I was walking in the woods and I could hear Yuki's voice. I hid behind a tree and listened.**_

"_**Why did things have to changed? I don't see what happen." said Kagome. That when I notice Kaname was walking up. He gave this weird look on his face. Then I heard him say.**_

"_**It's because your a pure blood and that you left with me." said Kaname.**_

_**I notice Yuki didn't turn around and face her man. "I know. I just wish we would have stayed. Maybe if we did. This place would have never been closed. Maybe we all would have been better off here. Maybe he..." said Yuki I notice she paused for a second. But then I notice Kaname was going to say something.**_

"_**Zero? Maybe if you didn't come with me, he wouldn't hate you? Yuki, even if we stayed. He still would have hated you just because your a pure blood. You two are enemies. You and Zero do not have a destiny together. It died when I turned you." said Kaname. Then I watched him turn around and leave her alone.**_

_**I looked back at Yuki Was she in love with Zero? Was Zero in love with her? Was Zero and Yuki meant for each other? I felt my heart start to break. Why was I feeling this feeling for? I didn't understand it. None of it. I walked back to the dorm. I didn't want to get caught after dark. Even it would be cool if Zero found me. But I made a promise to him. I also had to get back before Yuki did. If she found out I was not there. She would flip.**_

_**The next day went okay. Classes was okay. Just I kinda felt like Yuki wasn't okay. She put on this fake smile when we spoke. She must be in pain for what her man said. **_

_**It was time to head to the night class gates. Yuki and I was standing there waiting. I looked around to see if Zero was coming. It didn't take long to notice he was coming. Here he came walking up to us. Him and his partner. He looked up at me and I couldn't stop staring. When Zero got to us he kept looking at me. I would have said something. But his partner started to talk.**_

"_**Zero, is everything okay?" said Rain.**_

_**Zero stopped looking at me and looked at his partner. I was kinda sad that he stopped looking at me. "I am fine, Rain. Just a little tired." said Zero.**_

_**He looked back at me and that's when the gates open. There coming out was Ruka and Aido. Aido came up to Yuki and gave her a hug. He whispered something in her ear and then he walked away. I notice Ruka was looking at Zero. Then I notice the jerk named Kaname walking out of the gates. He looked like he was pissed. I looked toward Yuki Yuki never looked up at her man. She kept looking at the ground. I then looked back at Kaname. Him and Ruka was talking. I looked up at Zero. He was now looking at me, then at Yuki He must have felt that something was wrong.**_

_**Kaname walked up to us. He touched Yuki's shoulder. But she pulled away. Then I heard her growl. Yuki looked at me, then at Zero. "Zero, could you,Rain and Kagome watch here. I must talk with father." said Yuki**_

"_**Sure." said Zero.**_

_**Yuki walked off leaving everyone shocked. I notice Kaname standing there with a smile on his face. Why was he so happy for? She just left him there. But I notice Kaname was looking straight at Rain. I looked into this evil man's eyes and so lust. I was about to say something when Kaname turned around and left.**_

_**What was going on?**_


	12. What Lies Beneath

_**What Lies Beneath**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

"_**Tell me the reason why I am really here? I don't understand why you wish for me to be here." I was pissed. I was annoyed. I was also hurt that Kaname would say hurtful things to me.**_

"_**I needed you here because your the best at what you do. You know everything about this school. The secrets. Yuki, I need you to trust me. I'm your father. Please trust me." Kaien. **_

_**I knew he needed me to be there. But at what cost? I was already torn between Kaname and Zero. Now I had to deal with having a new partner who I think was keeping things from me. "I know father. But, there is more. Kaname is being cruel to me. Saying hurtful things to me. I am not sure why. I don't know if it's because I am near Zero again or something." I looked at my father hoping he could give me a answer or something.**_

"_**Yuki, do you think that maybe Kaname is some what jealous? Maybe he is afraid of losing you to Zero." said Kaien.**_

_**I looked at him with a confused look. "Why? He doesn't have a reason to be like that. Kaname will not lose me to Zero. That is just not going to happen. Zero is a old friend and that is it." I heard my father let out a small sigh.**_

"_**Are you telling me that you feel nothing for Zero? Yuki, if you feel something for him. You must tell him or you will lose him to someone else." said Kaien.**_

_**With what my father said. He got up and left the room. I just started to think on what he said. Did I have feelings for Zero? Would I lose him to someone else? If so, who?**_

_**In Kagome's Dorm**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

_**I was sitting there thinking away. I never seen Yuki so upset. Why did that blood sucker had to be such a dick. I was trying to figure out what was really going on that I didn't feel the strange aura coming from the school grounds. I felt a cold chill hit my whole body. I got up and looked out the window. "What is this strange feeling?" I jumped out the window and headed straight toward the strange aura.**_

_**The strange aura was coming from the stables. I walked in slowly. It was dark in the stables. I heard a strange sound coming from the back of the stables.**_

_**Back With Yuki**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**I was walking the grounds when I ran into Zero's partner Rain. "Hello Rain, what brings you out here?" She gave me a dirty look. I didn't know why she was looking at me like that.**_

"_**Look little girl. Stay away from Zero. He doesn't need this. He doesn't need you to hurt him again." said Rain.**_

_**I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What gives you the right to tell me to stay away from him? I will not hurt him. He is a old friend. Nothing more." I turned around and walked away.**_

_**At The Stables**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

_**I went toward the sound and I saw someone laying there. It was Zero. He was dripping wet with sweat. He looked like he was fighting with his self. I leaned down and touched his shoulder. "Zero?" Zero looked up me. The first thing that took my breath away was his eyes. His eyes was a very deep yellow. His eyes reminded me of my true love.**_

"_**Inu." Zero blink his eyes at me. He came closer to me. I couldn't move.**_

"_**Ka...go...me..." said Zero.**_


	13. Memories

_**Memories**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

_**I just stared at Zero. I didn't know what to say to him after he said my name. I notice his eyes was changing colors from yellow to a dark red.**_

"_**I see he is losing control. His thirst is taking over. Why don't you run away little girl. If you don't, he will bite you." said a dark creepy voice behind me.**_

_**I turned around and notice Kaname was the one who was speaking. "Why are you here? Why don't you leave!"**_

_**Kaname just smiled at me. "He will drain your blood, then he will kill you. You should kill him to save him from this pain. Really, you should." said Kaname.**_

_**I really couldn't believe what he was saying. "What the hell are you? You're a monster! Get the fuck out!"**_

_**Kaname just smiled. He turned around and started to walk away. "I have tried. If he kills you. It's your fault." said Kaname has he walked out of the stable.**_

_**I turned back to Zero. He was sweating and breathing hard. "Zero, do you need blood?" He looked up at me and nodded his head yes. I tiled my head back to show my neck. "Drink." I felt him lean in and felt his breathe on my neck. "Are you sure?" said Zero. I just smiled. "Yes." Then I felt his fangs pierce my skin. I felt the blood being drained from me. Something was telling me that this wasn't right. But it sure felt right.**_

_**Back With Yuki**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**I was now in my dorm. Looking out the window. Why was everything so hard? What did I do to deserve this? "It's because I left him. I left him here, alone. Maybe this is what I get for hurting everyone who ever loved me." At this point, I didn't know what to do. I was stuck in a hard place. "Maybe I should leave. But something is telling me not too." I took out a small picture out of my pocket. I just stared at it. It was a picture of Zero and I. "I miss you, Zero."**_

_**Back At The Stables**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**I didn't realize that I was drinking Kagome's blood. Until I tasted blood in my mouth. Kagome tasted so sweet. Like honey. I felt her arms wrap around my neck. I continued to drink from her when out of nowhere flashes of memories started to flood my mind.**_

_**It was Kagome's memories that I saw. She was standing in a forest. There was people around her. A strange man wearing weird clothes. He was asking women to bare his child. There was a woman walking up to the man and smack him across his face. Standing next to Kagome was this weird looking fox. Wait a minute. The fox was talking. Then I saw some guy walking up to Kagome. He was wearing a red kimono. He had white long hair and yellow eyes. Then I notice he had dog ears,fangs and claws. But what shocked me was that the guy walking up to Kagome really, me. What the hell was going on? More memories came flooding into my mind. I saw her memories and saw my own mixed together.**_

_**I stopped drinking her blood and just stared at her. Memories of her still remained fresh in my mind. I didn't say anything to her. I just stared at her. Something in me told me to run away. So that is what I did. I got up and rain out of the stables. I left Kagome behind.**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

_**I watched Zero leave me. It looked like he seen a ghost or something. "Zero?"**_

_**The Next Day**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

_**I woke up the next day feeling like the walking dead. I was so tired. Yuki and I went to our classes. But in those classes I didn't see Zero there. I wonder if he was okay. The rest of the day went good. The day class was being good and not trying to watch the night class. I also notice that it was Yuki and I' the only ones who was doing their jobs. We didn't even see Kaname at all.**_

_**In Zero's Dorm**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**My head hurts, my body,my heart and soul. Hell, I felt like shit. My head was killing me. I couldn't stop the memories entering my mind. It felt like I was on some type of drug. I was trying to remember why I had those memories. But only time will tell.**_

_**Outside The School Walls**_

_**In the woods near the school. There stood a dark figure. A wicked smile was on his face. "Soon InuYasha. You will be reawaken and I will get my revenge." said the dark figure.**_


	14. Dark Figure

_**Dark Figure**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**The next day I woke up with a major headache. My head was pounding. I couldn't remember much. I looked around and notice I was still in my dorm. So I got up and got ready for my classes. I really didn't want to head to my classes but I knew if I didn't. The headmaster will find me and ask me a lot of rubbish. Hell I didn't even feel like going to on patrol. So I went straight to my classes. When I got there I notice I was the only one. So I went to my seat.**_

_**Five minutes had past and the students started to walk in. I stared at the classroom door. I was hoping not to see Yuki or Kagome. But I didn't get my wish. Yuki walked in and then behind her was Kagome. I let out a small deep growl. "Why am I growling?" I thought to myself.**_

_**I didn't notice that Kagome was looking right at me.**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

_**I didn't see Zero at all. Not even on his patrol. Hell I didn't even see his partner Rain. "What the hell is going on?" I followed Yuki into the classroom. I happen to look toward Zero sits and that's when I saw him. Zero was in his seat. He was looking at me and had this weird look on his face. I wonder if he remembers? I touched the bite marks on my neck that Zero left on me. I notice him staring at me while I touched my marks he left on me. Then he turned away, I didn't know why. It was like he didn't want to remember. But that meant, he remembered.**_

_**Sitting there in class. I was not myself. I wanted to know if he truly remembered. But what was this other feeling? Was it afraid that I felt? I wasn't sure. I turned and looked at him. He was looking down. Looked like he was thinking. I was going to turn away until he stood.**_

_**Zero left his desk. The teacher didn't say a word, he looked like he was in shocked. Zero left the classroom.**_

"_**What the hell?" said Yuki**_

_**I was thinking the same thing.**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**I didn't know what I was doing nor knew where I was going. I just needed to get away. To leave this place and think. I walked into the forest and went deeper into the darkness of the forest. There I found a large rock and took a seat on it.**_

"_**What am I doing? I am in love with Yuki I have no feelings for Kagome. Do I?"**_

_**I was confused on what was going on. I notice a lot of things was changing around me. It looked like Yuki and Kaname are fighting. I haven't seen Rain. Now weird things was going on with Kagome and I. But what?**_

"_**Sounds like your wanting answers for your questions, right?" said a males voice behind me.**_

_**I turned around and seen a figure with a hood on. He didn't show his face, since it was covered up.**_

"_**Things happen for a reason, Zero." said the dark figure.**_

"_**How do you know my name?"**_

"_**I wouldn't worry about little old me. I'm just here to give you a friendly hand. You asked your self why? I can tell you this. Ever wonder why that Kagome is drawn to you?" said the figure.**_

"_**Hmm. Maybe she thinks I'm hot or something."**_

_**The figure let out a small laugh that sounded evil. "No my dear boy. It's because you two are connected. A bond that can not be broking. A bond so strong that will not ever vanish. You see. You and Kagome have a bond bigger and better than anyone in this world. This is why you can't help your self from being near her." said the dark figure.**_

_**My eyes widen. A bond? No. I only have.. I mean had a bond with Yuki No one else. I haven't known Kagome for long so how can this be?**_

_**I felt something strange. My heart started to beat weird. I fell to the ground. More memories came into my mind. Memories of Kagome. Why? **_

"_**You ask why. This is why. Kagome is from your past. You both are soul mates. She is the one who truly killed you. She is the one who truly made you into what you are today. Because of her. You had to deal with pain and losing things that are dear to you." said the dark figure.**_

_**The pain I was feeling. I couldn't bear it. It hurt so much. It felt like my heart was breaking.**_

_**The dark figure smiled evil. "Also, You're true name isn't Zero. You're true name is InuYasha!" said the dark figure.**_

_**I could hear the thumping from my chest. What was happening to me. I passed out.**_

"_**Soon you half breed. You will remember everything. You're hate will grow very powerful, then I will take that power and destroy everything." said the dark figure walking away with a grin on his face.**_


	15. Just A Kiss

_**Just A Kiss**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**I woke up the next day laying in a bed. I looked around and notice I wasn't in my room. When I finally got up from the bed. I realized that I was in one of the guest rooms at Kaien Cross's house. I let out a small sigh.**_

"_**What happen?"**_

_**I got up from the bed and left the room. I went to the headmaster's office. When I got there I heard voices. It was Yuki**_

"_**Is he okay? What happen? Can I see him?" said Yuki**_

"_**Yuki, he is fine. He is resting right now." said Cross.**_

_**I notice in Yuki's voice she was worried. But I also felt she was afraid. Afraid of something. I open the door and walked in the office.**_

"_**Yuki..."**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**I turned around and saw Zero standing there. I ran to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and didn't let go. I didn't want to ever let him go again. I didn't even care what people would think.**_

"_**I was so worried. I heard that one of the day class students found you laying on the ground. You had me so worried."**_

_**I felt his arms wrap around my waist. Whatever was going on between us. I didn't want it to go away. It felt right. We stayed like this for awhile.**_

"_**I better go. I got studying to do."**_

_**I walked to the door.**_

"_**Zero, why don't you help Yuki with her work. She may need the help." said Cross.**_

"_**Yes! That would be great. Would you?"**_

_**I looked at Zero with puppy dog eyes.**_

"_**Sure." said Zero.**_

_**I grabbed Zero's hand and off we went.**_

_**Later that night**_

_**Zero helped me all night with my math. I hated math. I looked at Zero. For the first time. I notice how handsome he was. I shook my head. Don't think like that. But, I couldn't help it. I took another look at him. My heart skip a beat. Memories of him helping me with math entered my mind. I smiled at the memory.**_

"_**What are you smiling about?" said Zero.**_

_**I looked up at him.**_

"_**I just remember the times you would have to help me with my math. That's all."**_

"_**Was that good times? I thought it was bad since you did poorly at math." said Zero.**_

_**My mouth fell to the ground.**_

"_**Hey! I wasn't that bad. I just didn't get math. Alright? Give a girl a break."**_

_**I heard Zero laugh. Then I started to laugh.**_

_**After all the math was done. It was time to call it a night.**_

"_**I must be going. It's late." said Zero.**_

_**This was my chance. My only chance. No turning back now. Zero turned toward the door. I grabbed his hand. He turned and looked at me.**_

"_**Yuki?" said Zero.**_

_**I didn't let go.**_

"_**Don't go. Stay with me."**_

_**Zero looked at me. He closed the door. I still had a hold of his hand.**_

"_**Okay." said Zero.**_

_**I dragged Zero behind me. I made sure I didn't let go. I reached the guest room. I turned and looked at him. He looked back at me. I pulled him into the room. I still had a hold of his hand. With my free hand I shut the door behind us. I turned toward him.**_

"_**Stay with me in here."**_

_**I sit on the bed and pulled him toward me. He sat next to me. We looked deep into each others eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned in. I was inches away from his lips. That's when he stopped me.**_

"_**What do you want from me, Yuki" said Zero.**_

_**What I wanted from Zero. My Zero. Was...**_

"_**Just A Kiss..."**_

_**I kissed Zero.**_


	16. Hidden Feelings

_**Hidden Feelings**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**The kiss was electric. It felt amazing. I felt like I was flying on cloud nine. I pulled Zero closer to me. I wanted more. I needed more. I knew what we was doing was forbidden, but damn it. I needed him.**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

_**I search everywhere. I couldn't find Zero or Yuki.**_

"_**Where can they be?"**_

_**I looked high and low. Looked in buildings. Nothing. Then I got a idea.**_

"_**The main house. Headmaster's home."**_

_**I would look there.**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**You could feel the kiss heating up. My body was on fire. I knew Zero's was also, since he was breathing heavy. I stared at his neck. I leaned toward his neck and sank my fangs into him. I started to drink his blood. He tasted good.**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

_**When I got to the house. I knock on the door. Nothing. It look like no one was home. But why did it feel like someone was there. I grabbed the knob and turned the door. It was unlock. I walk in. I felt a cold chill come over me. I looked around to see if anyone was here. No one. I was about to leave when I heard a noise. I went looking for the noise. I came to a door. I listen. I heard more noises. I open the door slowly. I peaked in. My eyes widen. It was Zero and Yuki. Yuki was drinking Zero's blood. I felt a tear. I was about to cry. Why? I didn't understand it. Then I felt mad. Why? I couldn't watch anymore. I walked away slowly and left. When I got outside I started to cry.**_

"_**I don't understand why I am crying over someone who I don't know. I don't know him. Also, why do I feel jealous of Yuki? Can it be, that maybe I have feelings for Zero?"**_

"_**But you do child." said a figure in the shadows.**_

"_**Who's there?"**_

"_**Someone who wants to help a poor sad little girl. Maybe you care for this boy." said the figure.**_

"_**Maybe. But why help me? You don't know me."**_

"_**I am just trying to help. Help you remember." said the figure.**_

_**Before I could say something. The figure was gone.**_

"_**What was that creepy person trying to tell me?"**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**I looked up at Zero and smiled.**_

"_**You still taste good."**_

_**I saw him smile. He kissed my forehead.**_

"_**You must rest. You have a math test tomorrow." said Zero.**_

_**I nodded my head and agreed.**_

"_**Lay with me."**_

_**With that said. Zero and I laid down. We drifted off to sleep.**_


	17. Kaname's Pawns

_**Kaname's Pawns**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Kaname sat there smiling. His little pawns was at play.**_

"_**The game has started. Time to finish what I've started." said Kaname.**_

_**He sat there with a evil grin on his lips. There was a knock at the door.**_

"_**Come in." said Kaname.**_

_**The door open and there standing was Rain.**_

"_**Hello Rain. So good to see you. So, report." said Kaname.**_

"_**Zero and Yuki made contact. It seems that Zero let Yuki drink his blood." said Rain.**_

"_**I see. So they shared a moment. A bond. What else?" said Kaname.**_

"_**It also seems that some how Kagome and Zero knows each other. I am not sure why." said Rain.**_

"_**I see." said Kaname with a grin.**_

"_**My Lord, what do you wish to happen." said Rain.**_

"_**First tell me, Rain. How did Zero become a pureblood?" said Kaname.**_

_**The question was out. Now time for the answer Kaname thought.**_

"_**A weird looking man came up to Zero and told him that he could fix his little problem. A gift that would stop Zero from becoming a Level E." said Rain.**_

"_**I see. What did the man give Zero?" said Kaname.**_

"_**Blood. Zero at first didn't want to. But he thought about it and drank the blood that the weird man gave him. After that, Zero was a pureblood." said Rain.**_

"_**Hmm. What did this weird man look like?" said Kaname.**_

"_**I am not sure. I couldn't see from where I was. I just saw his hair. It was like a sliver or a white color." said Rain.**_

"_**I see. That is all for now. Keep a eye on all three of them. Leave." said Kaname.**_

_**With that. Rain left.**_

_**The next day.**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**I woke up feeling excellent. But I notice I was alone. Zero was gone. I got up and started looking for him. I heard a noise in the kitchen. When I open the door, I saw Zero standing there.**_

"_**So what will it be, Yuki." said Zero.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I mean for breakfast, what do you want?" said Zero.**_

_**I smiled.**_

"_**Anything. Surprise me."**_

_**Zero did surprise me. He cook almost everything. It was amazing. We sat down and ate. I watched him and smiled. How I missed this. How I missed everything.**_

"_**We better get ready for class. I will clean up, while you get ready." said Zero.**_

_**I went to go get ready. While getting ready I started to think. Thinking of the memories of Zero and I. How I didn't want this to stop or change. How I didn't want how I feel to go away. What did I feel anyways. I remembered the kiss from last night. How it made me feel alive. How at that very moment. My fears and doubts was gone. I knew right then and there that Zero and I had a bond. That he had a piece of my heart. I knew the truth. The truth was, that I was in love with Zero. I smiled. When I was done getting ready I headed down stairs. There stood Zero waiting for me. I just smiled. He looks up.**_

"_**What are you smiling about?" said Zero.**_

_**I started at him. "Nothing. I will tell you later. Lets go."**_

_**I grabbed his hand and off to class we went.**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Kaname sat there looking at his chess board. He wondered what would happen first. Soon his plain will begin and he will take over.**_

"_**What will you do my dear, Yuki? My little pawn. Will you follow your true nature or your heart? We will wait and see." said Kaname.**_


	18. Another Pawn In The Game

_**Another Pawn In The Game**_

_**Kagome was in the stables watching the horses. She kept wondering who that strange man was.**_

"_**Who was that man?"**_

_**A cold chill came over her.**_

"_**He felt, evil. He acted like he knew me."**_

_**She thought about it for a moment.**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

_**I heard a sound behind me. I turned around and saw a tall figure. The figure had a hooded coat over him.**_

"_**Who are you?"**_

_**The figure didn't move. **_

"_**Tell me who you are"**_

_**I pulled out my bow and arrow.**_

"_**Kagome, will you use your weapon on me? Really?" said the figure.**_

_**I stood there. I knew that voice.**_

"_**Tell me who you are and I will not kill you."**_

_**He laughed.**_

"_**A human like you, kill me? I think not. Besides. I don't think you could hurt me, Kagome." said the figure.**_

_**The figure removed his hood and my eyes widen.**_

"_**It can't be. Sesshomaru?"**_

_**He just stared at me and nodded his head yes.**_

"_**Kagome, it's been along time. Never thought I would see you here." said Sesshomaru.**_

_**I still couldn't believe my eyes.**_

"_**Why are you here? You have no business here."**_

_**He stood there not making a move. No emotion. No nothing.**_

"_**In time. You will know why I am here. But for now. You will not know." said Sesshomaru turning around about to leave.**_

"_**Wait!"**_

_**But he was gone. What the hell was going on. Why was he here?**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Outside one of the dorms Sesshomaru stood. Kaname come walking up.**_

"_**Who might you be?" said Kaname.**_

_**Sesshomaru turned around.**_

"_**It isn't any of your concern, vampire." said Sesshomaru.**_

_**Kaname was angry. But he didn't show it. He kept his cool.**_

"_**This is my school and I will protect it. Now, who are you?" said Kaname.**_

_**Sesshomaru stared at the vampire. He knew he couldn't leave peacefully. **_

"_**Sess." said Sesshomaru.**_

"_**What is your business here?" said Kaname.**_

_**Sesshomaru stood there.**_

"_**Watching." said Sesshomaru.**_

_**Watching? Kaname thought. He looked at the man in front of him. He notice he had white, sliver hair.**_

"_**Hmm." said Kaname.**_

_**Sesshomaru's eyebrow raises.**_

"_**By any chance. Do you know Zero Kiryu?" said Kaname.**_

"_**No." said Sesshomaru motionless. **_

_**Hmm thought Kaname.**_

"_**Very well. Have a good day." said Kaname leaving.**_

_**Sesshomaru also left.**_

_**Kaname's POV**_

_**Must be the one who gave Zero the blood.**_

"_**More pawns in my little game. How brilliant. Can't wait to see what else will happen."**_


	19. Invisible

_**Invisible**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

_**The next day was cold and rainy. I felt empty inside. I looked out the window. What was the reason why I was here? My heart was torn. I knew I felt something for Zero. I also missed InuYasha. Then I had to see Sesshomaru again. Why was he here? Why did my life end like this. I touch my neck remembering the time Zero drank my blood. How it felt, it felt amazing.**_

"_**What is happening to me?"**_

_**I was so confused. I didn't notice Yuki was behind me.**_

"_**Are you okay, Kagome." said Yuki.**_

_**I turned around and gave her a fake smile.**_

"_**Sure. Yuki, can I ask you something?"**_

_**I turned toward the window.**_

"_**Yeah." said Yuki.**_

"_**Have you ever been drawn to someone and you can't find the reasons why?"**_

_**I waited for Yuki to answer.**_

"_**Yeah. I have." said Yuki.**_

_**I stood there watching outside. That's when I saw Zero standing next to a tree. My heart skip a beat.**_

"_**What do did you do? Did you follow your heart or not?"**_

_**I heard Yuki sigh.**_

"_**I did nothing. I left him for someone else." said Yuki.**_

_**I turned around and looked at her.**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Hmm. At the time I thought it was the right thing to do. I was so sure I was meant to be with someone else and not him. I was wrong. Because of that, I lost my true love." said Yuki.**_

_**I stared at her. I wonder who she is talking about.**_

"_**Kagome, if you love someone. Tell them. Don't waste time. Don't do what I did. Make a move." said Yuki.**_

_**I nodded my head and gave Yuki a hug. I walked out of the dorm and went looking for Zero. I had to tell him.**_

_**When I found Zero he was leaning next to a tree. I was about to go up to him when his partner Rain showed up.**_

"_**Zero, we must talk." said Rain.**_

"_**What about." said Zero.**_

"_**Kagome and Yuki. You know what is happen is forbidden." said Rain.**_

_**Zero looked up at Rain.**_

"_**What are you talking about now." said Zero.**_

"_**Yuki is your enemy. Has for Kagome. You can not get involved with her." said Rain.**_

"_**Yuki is not my enemy. Also, I am not involved with Kagome. She is a friend. Nothing more." said Zero.**_

_**When I heard Zero's words. It hurt.**_

"_**Kagome is falling for you. Maybe you are doing the same." said Rain.**_

_**Zero didn't say nothing. I didn't want to see or hear anymore. I left. I took a walk, while crying.**_

"_**He will never love you. His kind can never love." said a voice behind the shadows.**_

"_**Leave me alone. He will love me. Go away."**_

"_**If he did love you. He would be with you. He wouldn't be with Yuki." said the voice.**_

"_**It's not true!"**_

"_**But it is Kagome. You don't matter to him. To him, your invisible. Your nothing." said the voice.**_

_**Did I mean nothing to Zero. Was I really invisible to everyone. The voice starts to laugh. I took off running.**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Out of the shadows stepped out Kaname.**_

"_**Game is at play. My little pawn. First comes hate. Then death and blood. Your move Zero." said Kaname. **_


	20. The Truth

_**The Truth**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**For the last week things have been going good between Yuki and I. But there was a part of me that felt like there was something missing. I was walking down the halls when I saw Kagome leaning next to the wall. She looked out of place and sad. Why? The thought crossed my mind. So I walked up to her.**_

"_**Kagome."**_

_**She looked up at me. Her eyes told me she had been crying.**_

"_**Hi, Zero. Good to see you." said Kagome.**_

_**Something told me she was lying. I hated to see a woman cry.**_

"_**Are you okay?"**_

"_**Yeah. I just had something in my eye." said Kagome now not looking at me.**_

_**She was lying to me. Why? Before I could ask more. I heard Yuki's voice.**_

"_**Zero! Kagome!" said Yuki.**_

_**I turned toward Yuki. When I turned back around toward Kagome. She was gone. Where did she go. For the rest of the day I didn't see Kagome. I also kept feeling weird. Also, Rain was missing. What I didn't know was that my day was going to get a lot worse.**_

_**Later that day I was in the stables. I was trying to catch some sleep. That's when I sharp pain hit. It was painful. Unbearable. It wasn't blood lust or anything like that I had went through in the past. God it felt like hell.**_

"_**What the hell is going on?"**_

"_**That. Let's just say. Let's call it changes, Zero." said a voice in the shadows.**_

_**I looked around and saw no one.**_

"_**Show yourself!"**_

_**The figure stepped out. He was tall and had white/silver hair.**_

"_**Hurts, don't it?" said the man.**_

_**I let out a growl.**_

"_**Who the hell are you?"**_

"_**I am Lord Sesshomaru." said Sesshomaru.**_

_**I looked at him.**_

"_**I remember you. Your the one who gave me the blood. What the hell did you do to me?"**_

_**Sesshomaru smiles. It was kinda creepy.**_

"_**What the hell is up with the creepy smile?"**_

_**Sesshomaru came closer.**_

"_**Zero, do you feel different? A change? Weird memories that are not your own?" said Sesshomaru.**_

_**I looked at him closely.**_

"_**How did you know?"**_

"_**You should never take blood from someone and not know where it came from. No matter if it can save your life or not. That blood wasn't 100% human. Maybe 50% human." said Sesshomaru.**_

_**My eyes widen.**_

"_**Who's or what blood was it?"**_

_**Sesshomaru smiled evil.**_

"_**50% human 50% demon. The blood I gave you was from a dog demon named InuYasha. My half breed of a brother." said Sesshomaru.**_

_**I didn't know what to say. **_

"_**To makes matter worse. The bond you and Kagome have. It's because her lover's blood is now threw your veins. How twisted fate can be." said Sesshomaru.**_

_**I couldn't believe this. I had someone else blood in me and their memories. Fate was twisted. What was I suppose to do now? While thinking of this. I didn't see Sesshomaru leave.**_

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

_**I left my brother there thinking of his new fate. I didn't care to watch and wait to see what he would say or do. I was just doing what I was suppose to do.**_

"_**Is the job done." said the voice behind the tree..**_

_**I turned toward the tree and there stood a dark shadow.**_

"_**It is done. Now for your end."**_

"_**No. It is not over yet. InuYasha still lives in Zero. Once he is dead. I gain the jewel again. You gain your wish." said the voice.**_

"_**Very well. Do not betray me, Naraku. I will kill you."**_

_**With that said. I vanished.**_


	21. Trapped Inside

_**Trapped Inside**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**I was on a search. A hunt you can say. I was searching for Rain. I wanted to know the history between Her and Zero.**_

"_**Where is she?" **_

_**I looked everywhere. The last place I never thought to look was Zero's dorm. But why would she be there. It was a boy's dorm. I went to Zero's dorm and knocked on the door. No answer. So I let myself in. I walked in and looked around. There was something in Zero's bed. It was Rain.**_

"_**Why is she in his bed?"**_

"_**Who is there?" said Rain.**_

_**Rain open her eyes and looked around. I tried to get away. But this girl was fast. I was caught.**_

"_**Why are you here?" said Rain.**_

_**I gave her a dirty look.**_

_**"Why are you in his bed?"**_

_**We both stared at each other. Not saying a word.**_

"_**Look, I am not here to fight. I was just want some answers. That's all."**_

_**Rain looked at me. She walked back to the bed and sit back down.**_

"_**What answers?" said Rain.**_

_**I sat next to her.**_

"_**How did you meet, Zero?"**_

_**She looked at me. The way she looked at me she didn't want me to know.**_

"_**I met Zero five years ago. I found him in a old building. He looked down. Like he lost all hope. I told him he could come with me. At first he said no. Because he would fall to level e and kill me. I told him that I would help him find a way to break that curse. I told him he didn't need to be alone. I begged him not to give in and not to give up. So he agreed to come with me. At first, he didn't care much about his life. He didn't want to find a way to fix the curse. But some strange man gave him a reason to care." said Rain.**_

"_**What do you mean? What man?"**_

"_**I don't know. I never seen his face. He gave Zero something to take. At first. Zero didn't want to take it. But something told him to. Like he had a memory of something and took it. The man told him that he would never fall to a level e ever again. That has been five years ago. Ever since that day. Zero had change. He sees things differently." said Rain.**_

"_**I see. Maybe that's a good thing. What is your relationship to Zero?"**_

_**Rain look up at me and turned away.**_

"_**A friend. That's all. Why you ask?" said Rain.**_

_**Something was telling me that Rain wasn't telling me the truth. She was hiding something from me. But what? What was going on at my school?**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

_**I was walking not knowing where I was heading until I felt a hand on my shoudler. I turned around and saw him.**_

"_**Zero?"**_

"_**Where are you going? How come your avoiding me?" said Zero.**_

_**I didn't want to talk. I didn't need or want to see this man.**_

"_**I can't do this."**_

_**I went to turn around. But he grabbed my hand.**_

"_**Hang on. What did I do?" said Zero.**_

"_**Please, Let me go, Zero. I really can't do this."**_

"_**Can't do what? What did I do?" said Zero.**_

"_**You remind me of him."**_

_**I could feel the tears start to build.**_

"_**I... I don't want to remember."**_

_**I just stared at Zero. All I could do was just stare. Haunting memories. I stared deep into Zero's yellow eyes and could only think of him. Why was it he looked like him. Zero pulled me closer to him and hugged me. I started to cry. **_

"_**I am here. You can talk to me." said Zero.**_

"_**Inu."**_

_**Zero falls to the ground in pain.**_

"_**Zero!"**_

_**I watch in horror. Zero's vampire fangs coming longer. His finger nails grow longer. He looks up at me. He looks up at me. His eyes are blood red. He has purple strips on his face. He looks just like him in his demon form.**_

"_**InuYasha?"**_

"_**Ka...Go...ME..." said Zero.**_

_**I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Inu. But how? His eyes turned back to yellow. The stripes vanish. His claws and fangs became shorter. All I could do was stare.**_

"_**Kagome." said Zero.**_

_**I looked at him.**_

"_**InuYasha?"**_

_**He smiled.**_

"_**Feh." said InuYasha.**_

_**It was him. My Inu. I hugged him tight. I didn't want to let go.**_

"_**How can this be? InuYasha, is that really you?"**_

"_**Yeah." said InuYasha.**_

"_**But how. I mean. You died with the jewel and..."**_

"_**Kagome, I don't have time. Listen to me. I am trapped in here. In Zero's body. The jewel is keeping me alive in here. I don't know how or how long. But some how you gotta find a way to get me out of here. You must work with Yuki to free Zero and I from this curse. I fear something evil is coming and my brother is part of it. Do you understand?" said InuYasha.**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**I must go now. My time is up." said InuYasha.**_

"_**Don't go. Please don't leave me."**_

_**InuYasha leaned in and kissed me. I felt InuYasha leave this world. I looked up at the man in front of me. He looked down at me. He was in shock. It was Zero. He was back to normal.**_

"_**What just happen?" said Zero.**_

_**I turned around and took off running leaving a very confused Zero behind me.**_


	22. Secrets

_**Well here it is. The next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I did say it would be up this week. But, I needed to write this chapter down before I forgot it. lol. So here it is.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secrets<strong>_

_**Kagome ran. She kept on running. She didn't know where she would go. But she had to get away. Kagome just learned that her love InuYasha is trapped inside of Zero Kiryu. Some how the jewel was keeping him alive. The only thing Kagome could do was run.**_

_**When Kagome stop running. She was in a forest. She was crying. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore.**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

"_**I don't understand. How did this happen? How did InuYasha get trapped in Zero's body?" **_

_**Who could have done it? I thought about it for a moment. But no one came to mind.**_

"_**Naraku is dead. It couldn't be him. That Kaname guy doesn't know InuYasha. So, who was it?"**_

"_**You really are not very bright you know." said a males voice behind me.**_

_**I turned and saw Sesshomaru standing there.**_

"_**What do you want?"**_

"_**To give you some answers to your questions." said Sesshomaru.**_

_**I just looked at him.**_

"_**What answers?"**_

"_**You want to know how InuYasha is trapped in Zero's body, don't you?" said Sesshomaru.**_

_**I stared at him. Shocked at that he knew.**_

"_**How did you know?"**_

"_**I know because I am the one who made it so." said Sesshomaru.**_

"_**What the hell is that suppose to mean?"**_

"_**It means I gave Zero a sample of InuYasha's blood so he wouldn't fall to Level E. Because of that, InuYasha is now trapped in his body and so is the jewel." said Sesshomaru.**_

_**My eyes widen. I couldn't believe this.**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**I. I don't need to explain myself to you. I had my reasons." said Sesshomaru.**_

"_**After everything you and your brother been through. You would do this. He wasn't meant to be linked to the jewel and be trapped in Zero's body. What's the real reason you would do this?"**_

_**Sesshomaru didn't say a word. He just stared at me. I needed to know the truth. Would he tell me the truth. What I didn't know is that we was being watched.**_

"_**I can not tell you why. For that. I am sorry." said Sesshomaru turning around and walking away.**_

"_**Hey! Sess! Wait!"**_

_**But he was gone. What was going on. How was I suppose to save Inu and Zero. I took off running to find Yuki. The figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Rain.**_

"_**I must report this." said Rain.**_

_**With that said. Rain was off to find Kaname.**_

_**Kaname was in his office. Looking over his chessboard.**_

_**Kaname's POV**_

"_**I wonder how this game will play out?"**_

_**There was a knock at the door.**_

"_**Come in."**_

_**Rain walked in.**_

"_**Lord Kaname. I have news."**_

_**Rain told Kaname about what she over heard.**_

"_**So, There is another living inside him. I wonder who else is pulling the strings?"**_

"_**I don't know. Sesshomaru didn't say. Who ever it. It seems Sess is afraid of telling." said Rain.**_

"_**Hmm. Keep a eye on that Sesshomaru guy. I want more info about him. You can leave now."**_

_**With that said Rain left. What Rain didn't notice was she was also being watched.**_

_**Rain's POV**_

_**I left Kaname wishing I wasn't part of his plan. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I didn't want Zero to get hurt. But this was out of control. Out of my hands now. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to notice a pair of yellow eyes looking at me. It was Zero. I was going to say hello, but he beat me to it.**_

"_**Hey." said Zero.**_

"_**Hey."**_

_**When did we start saying hey.**_

"_**Where was you heading from?" said Zero.**_

_**I had to think of a lie.**_

"_**Oh I was walking."**_

"_**No. I just saw you come out of Kaname's office. Why was you there? I thought you hated him?" said Zero.**_

"_**Yeah I do. He wanted to ask me something."**_

"_**Rain, don't lie to me. Tell me the truth." said Zero.**_

"_**She is Kaname's personal slave." said a males voice behind a tree.**_

_**I turn toward the tree and out stepped a man wearing what looks like a monkey suit.**_

"_**What the hell?"**_

"_**Kiryu, she has been working with Kaname. Spying on you and your friends. Giving him info about you and Yuki." said the figure.**_

"_**What?" said Zero looking at me.**_

"_**It's not true. I don't know what he is talking about."**_

"_**She has been working for Kaname for many years. You met her not by fate. You met her because of Kaname. Kaname knew where you would be and sent her to you. Ever wonder why? If he could send someone to you to maybe take care of you. You would forget about Yuki. His plan worked. You forgot all about her." said the figure.**_

_**Zero looked at me and I looked at him.**_

"_**Is this true. Have you been working for him all these years? Have I been played a fool?" said Zero.**_

"_**Love can be blind. She loves you. But lies to you. Poor Zero." said the figure turning away and he vanished.**_

_**No one said a word. I didn't know what to say. The truth came out.**_

"_**You was my partner and you lied to me. How. How can I trust you?" said Zero.**_

"_**Zero, I am sorry. Please forgive me. I love you." **_

_**The words slip out. He stared at me. I went to touch him, but he pulled away. He turned around and left. I didn't blame him. Not at all. I blamed myself.**_


	23. Finding Out

_**Finding Out**_

_**Rain just stood there. Not moving. Her secret was out. Zero found out that she was working for Kaname. But what could she do? Nothing. She sat down and stared at the ground. She was lost. She lost her partner who she knew for five years. It was all over now. Soon Kaname will find out that Zero will know. She will be killed. What's the point in it all.**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**I was pissed. Very pissed. I just found out my partner was working for that bastard Kaname.**_

"_**I can't believe this. How could she?"**_

_**What would be the reason why she would do this?**_

_**Flash Back**_

"_**Zero, I am sorry. Please forgive me. I love you." said Rain.**_

"_**She loves me. What the hell."**_

_**I leaned next to a tree.**_

"_**What is going on?"**_

"_**You shouldn't let her betray you like that." said a voice behind me.**_

_**I turned and saw a strange woman standing there. She was wearing a red and white kimono. I stared at her for a second. She looked familiar.**_

"_**Do I know you? Do you go to this school?"**_

_**She smiled. I got a cold chill. It felt evil.**_

"_**No. I don't go here." said the woman.**_

_**I just stared at her.**_

"_**Then tell me your name and your business here."**_

_**She smiled again.**_

"_**Kikyo. My name is Kikyo. I am here to speak to you."**_

_**I felt a small pain in my heart. That name. Some how I knew that name.**_

"_**Hurts don't it? The pain that is?" said Kikyo.**_

"_**What? How do you know?"**_

"_**I know many things. Like I know the blood you took wasn't 100% human. I know that you have been having pains and weird things happening to you." said Kikyo.**_

"_**How do you know? Tell me, what else do you know."**_

"_**My Dear Zero. The person who gave you the blood. His name is Sesshomaru. The blood that you took. InuYasha's blood. Sesshomaru and InuYasha are brothers. The blood is changing you. Some how your becoming InuYasha. Inside you right now, InuYasha lives. Also inside you is a jewel called Skikon Jewel-Shikon No Tama." said Kikyo.**_

_**I just looked at this woman.**_

"_**Your crazy. I am having this pain because I am falling to Level E. That's all."**_

_**She walked closer to me.**_

"_**No. It is true. Don't you feel it. When your near Kagome. All you wanna do is be near her. I bet your also having memories of places you never been before. Faces you never saw. Just think about it for a moment." said Kikyo.**_

_**Kikyo turned around and started to walk away. I just stood there thinking on what she just said to me. Was it true? Was I turning into someone else? Was someone else trapped inside of me?**_

_**Kikyo walked into the forest and was greeted by a man wearing a monkey suit.**_

"_**I have told him everything, Naraku." said Kikyo.**_

"_**Good. I am glad I brought you back, Kikyo. How I miss your evil ways." said Naraku.**_

"_**I am only doing this so I can live. What will you do when InuYasha lives again?" said Kikyo.**_

"_**I will kill him and Kagome. I will then take the jewel for myself." said Naraku.**_

"_**What about the school and the students?" said Kikyo.**_

"_**I will kill them all." said Naraku with a evil grin.**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

_**I felt uneasy. Something was wrong. I felt a strange aura. Why did it feel like I knew this aura? So I started to look for the aura. Looking for the aura. I saw Zero leaning next to a tree. He look like he was thinking. I walked up to him.**_

"_**Zero?"**_

_**He looked up at me.**_

"_**Are you okay?"**_

"_**Kagome. I. Something is wrong with me." said Zero.**_

_**I sat next to Zero.**_

"_**Nothing is wrong with you."**_

"_**Something is. Some woman came up to me and told me the real reason why I was giving that blood. A man name Sesshomaru gave me this blood so I wouldn't fall to Level E. He didn't tell me it was his brother's blood. Now I feel funny inside. I feel like I am changing. I am not myself. She told me InuYasha was in live inside of me. Trapped. There was also this thing called the jewel inside of me. What was it called. Skikon Jewel-Shikon No Tama was inside of me. What the hell is that? I don't get it. What is happening to me?" said Zero.**_

_**I just stared at him and couldn't believe what he told me.**_

"_**Who told you this? What's the woman's name?"**_

"_**Kikyo."**_

_**My eyes widen. It can't be. But she is dead. How can this be? Only way she could be here if...**_

"_**Naraku"**_

_**I looked at Zero.**_

"_**Listen to me, Zero. We gotta find Yuki and we gotta find her fast. Don't ask questions. Just get up and lets go."**_

_**I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. We took off running looking for Yuki.**_


	24. The Search Of The Skikon Jewel

_**The Search Of The Skikon Jewel**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**I was in my dorm. Trying to figure out what was going on. The door open and there stood Kagome and Zero. Why was those two together?**_

"_**Kagome. Zero. Hey, whats going on?"**_

"_**Yuki. We need to talk." said Kagome.**_

_**I looked at Kagome and back at Zero. **_

"_**Okay. About?"**_

"_**Uh. Well. You see. My ex Sesshomaru gave Zero blood so he would turn to Level E. Came to find out that it was My dead boy friend InuYasha's blood." said Kagome.**_

"_**Okay. I kinda figured that much out. That's why he has been acting differently?"**_

"_**Yes. But there is more. Because of this. Some how InuYasha got trapped in Zero's body. This is true because I saw him. How this is true. Because there is a jewel inside Zero called Skikon Jewel-Shikon No Tama that is some how linked to InuYasha and it's keeping him alive." said Kagome.**_

_**I looked at them both. **_

"_**Okay. You want me to believe this?"**_

"_**Yuki please. With all that has happen to us. The way I look. This is very real. This guy name InuYasha is very real and he lives inside of me. Yuki please believe us. Believe me." said Zero.**_

_**I stared at him. I didn't want to believe this story. But my heart told me to listen and believe.**_

"_**Okay. I believe you. But what can I do? I am just a pureblood."**_

"_**I don't know. Only Kagome knows how." said Zero.**_

_**Zero and I look at Kagome.**_

"_**Well. Maybe we need to get InuYasha to find the jewel and make a wish on it. Maybe that will work." said Kagome.**_

"_**A jewel that can make wishes? How can that be?" said Zero.**_

"_**Well. It's a long story and I don't have time to explain it. I just know you can make a wish on it. One wish. InuYasha needs to try to make a wish." said Kagome.**_

"_**So how do we do this?"**_

"_**I am not sure. Some how we get InuYasha to come out again and get him to make the wish." said Zero.**_

"_**How did InuYasha come out before?"**_

"_**Well. He was in pain and needed blood the first time. The second time I called Zero, Inu. Maybe if I called out his name. Maybe that would work." said Kagome.**_

"_**It might work. Try it."**_

_**Kagome walked up to Zero and put her hand on his face. I wasn't to sure about this. My jealous side came out a little. But I told myself that I needed to help Kagome.**_

"_**Inu. If you can hear me. Please come to me." said Kagome.**_

_**Zero just stared at Kagome. At first it look like nothing was working until Zero feel to his knees. **_

"_**Zero!"**_

"_**It hurts." said Zero.**_

_**Something was going on. Was this a sign? Was InuYasha coming back? Zero looked at Kagome. **_

"_**Kagome." said Zero.**_

"_**Inu?" said Kagome.**_

"_**Feh." said InuYasha.**_

_**Kagome hugged InuYasha.**_

"_**Listen to me. You must find the jewel and make a wish. Any wish will do. Just find it and get out of Zero's body." said Kagome.**_

"_**What if I can't find the jewel? What if I find it and make the wish, but it doesn't work?" said InuYasha.**_

"_**You gotta try. For me. For us." said Kagome.**_

"_**Okay. I will look for it." said InuYasha.**_

_**With that said InuYasha left to find the jewel. Zero became normal again. They stood there waiting for InuYasha to return.**_


	25. The Return Of InuYasha

_******Sorry if this chapter is short. I will try to make the next one longer But here it is. The next chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Return Of InuYasha<strong>_

_**Kagome's POV**_

_**Waiting felt like a eternity. We didn't know if InuYasha found the jewel or not. Just waiting here was killing me.**_

"_**I don't know how much more I can take. It's been two hours now."**_

"_**Give it time, Kagome. Maybe the jewel is hard to find." said Yuki.**_

_**I knew Yuki was right. But I hated to wait. Five minutes had past and I felt a strange aura. But it felt like I knew the aura. I turned toward the forest.**_

"_**Something is in the forest. Let's go."**_

_**Zero, Yuki and I headed toward the forest to see what was there. When we got there we saw nothing. It was foggy. It started to get dark. A cold chill came over me.**_

"_**Something is out there."**_

_**Something was out there. Something was moving in the fog. It was moving toward us. Zero moved in front of us to protect us. My eyes widen. **_

"_**It can't be."**_

_**There walking toward us. A man wearing a red kimono stepping out of the fog. It was...**_

"_**InuYasha!"**_

"_**Kagome!" said InuYasha.**_

_**I ran toward him and jumped in his arms.**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**I watch Kagome run at InuYasha and jumped in his arms. Then she kissed him. I looked at Yuki. She had a smile on her face.**_

"_**What are you smiling about?"**_

"_**Oh. Me? Nothing. Just happy for them. That's all." said Yuki.**_

_**Yuki looked at me. We both started at each other for a moment. Until Kagome and InuYasha came walking up to us.**_

"_**Zero, Yuki. This is InuYasha." said Kagome.**_

_**Zero looked at InuYasha and took out his hand.**_

"_**So your the guy who has been living inside of me for the past five years?"**_

"_**Yeah." said InuYasha.**_

_**InuYasha shook Zero's hand.**_

_**InuYasha looked at Kagome.**_

"_**I have the jewel. Here take it." said InuYasha.**_

_**He hands her the jewel and she takes it.**_

"_**The jewel. I can't believe it's back. We must destroy it. I fear that Naraku has returned and he is after the jewel again." said Kagome.**_

"_**Who is Naraku and what is so special about this jewel?"**_

"_**Naraku used to be human. He gave up his body to all of these demons and he turned into a powerful demon named, Naraku." said Kagome.**_

"_**How. He sounds like a very evil man. What about the jewel?" said Yuki.**_

"_**The Skikon Jewel. It can grant anyone's wish. It can be used for good or evil. Naraku has been after it for so many years now. The jewel can do good things in the world. But it can also do bad things. If Naraku gets it. Who knows what will happen." said InuYasha.**_

"_**Then let's make sure he doesn't get it."**_

"_**And how will you do that?" said a voice behind us.**_

_**We turned and there stood Sesshomaru and Kikyo.**_

"_**You can't hide the jewel. He will find it." said Kikyo.**_

"_**Why are you two here and why are you two helping him?" said InuYasha.**_

"_**I have my reasons." said Sesshomaru.**_

"_**To stay alive." said Kikyo.**_

"_**What your doing is wrong. He will betray you both." said Kagome.**_

_**No one said a word.**_

_**Kaname watched from behind a tree.**_

"_**Now this is becoming a fun game. Don't you agree, Rain?" said Kaname looking at Rain.**_

_**Rain was leaning next to a tree handcuffed. She didn't say a word.**_


	26. The Battle

_**The Battle**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

"_**So what will you two do now? Take the jewel? Kill us?"**_

"_**We only want the jewel. I don't care what happens to the half breed." said Sesshomaru.**_

"_**What happens to you four isn't our business. We just want the jewel." said Kikyo.**_

_**I looked at them both. I couldn't believe this.**_

"_**No! You will not have the jewel. Over my dead body." said InuYasha.**_

_**Sesshomaru pulled out a sword.**_

"_**Then die, little brother." said Sesshomaru.**_

_**Before the battle could start. Naraku stepped out from the shadows.**_

"_**My my. I see I'm about to see InuYasha die." said Naraku.**_

_**Kaname stood behind a tree and watch the scene.**_

"_**Let's end this now!" said Sesshomaru.**_

_**InuYasha grabbed his sword and was ready to battle. InuYasha took off running. He went toward Sesshomaru with his sword pointing at him. InuYasha lifted his sword about to hit his mark until Sesshomaru blocked hit attack.**_

"_**Your going to have to do better than that, little brother." said Sesshomaru.**_

_**The only thing I could do was stand there and watch. But then I remembered. I had my bow and arrow. I was about to help when Kikyo stepped into my view.**_

"_**I think not, Kagome. Your battle is with me." said Kikyo.**_

_**Me? Fight with Kikyo?**_

_**Sesshomaru and InuYasha continued. It look like InuYasha wasn't getting any hits. At this point. Sesshomaru look like the winner in this mach.**_

_**Kikyo looked at me with hateful eyes. Did she hate me this much? Did I really take InuYasha away from her?**_

"_**Kikyo, I don't want to fight you."**_

"_**Want? It doesn't matter what you want. This fight between us was going to happen one day. Sooner or later you and I would face each other." said Kikyo.**_

_**Kikyo grabbed her bow and arrow. She was serious. She really wanted to fight me. She lifted up her bow and pointed it at me. She pulled back and let go sending the arrow at me. It missed. She sent me a warning shot. I looked at Zero and Yuki. They where both shocked. I turned around and took off running. I didn't want to fight.**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**I watched Kagome run away. I notice Kikyo was just standing there. Kikyo looked at me. She gave me a dirty look and walked toward where Kagome ran off to. I looked at Zero and he looked back at me.**_

"_**What now? What do we do?"**_

"_**Nothing. This is their battle." said Zero.**_

_**I knew Zero was right. But why did I feel like I needed to help. I didn't notice that Kaname and Rain was standing behind us.**_

"_**What a shame. To see your friends in a battle for their lives and can't do nothing about it." said Kaname.**_

_**I turned around and saw Kaname and Rain standing there. I was about to respond until I saw Rain had handcuffs on her.**_

"_**Kaname, why does Rain have handcuffs on?"**_

_**Kaname smiled evilly. I took a step back.**_

"_**Because she told. She told the truth." said Kaname.**_

"_**It's because she told me who she really was. It's because of that. Isn't it, Kaname?" said Zero.**_

_**Kaname looked at Zero.**_

"_**That's right, Kiryu. She told you the truth. Because of that she had to be punished. What her fate will be? I have desisted." said Kaname.**_

"_**How could you be so cruel? The brother I know wouldn't be so mean."**_

_**Rain looked up at me. She looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't. Was there more secrets my brother was hiding?**_

_**Back with InuYasha and Sesshomaru. The fight was harder for InuYasha. He was getting tired. He was losing this battle and fast.**_

"_**Now Sesshomaru. Kill your half breed of a brother." said Naraku.**_

"_**If I do. Do I get my wish?" said Sesshomaru.**_

"_**Yes. I will bring back the ones who you care for." said Sesshomaru.**_

_**InuYasha gave his brother a weird look.**_

"_**Is this why your doing this? For a wish? Why not ask Kagome for this wish?" said InuYasha.**_

"_**Naraku can grant me my wish. Has for you. You can not." said Sesshomaru.**_

_**Sesshomaru raised his sword.**_

"_**Let's end this now!" said Sesshomaru.**_

_**Meanwhile with Kagome and Kikyo. Kikyo was chasing Kagome in the woods.**_

"_**Enough! I don't want to fight you, Kikyo!" said Kagome.**_

"_**If not. Then give me the jewel." said Kikyo.**_

"_**Never!." said Kagome taking off running again.**_

_**Kikyo shot another arrow and it almost hit Kagome. Kagome fell to the ground and the jewel slipped out of her hand.**_

"_**No! The jewel." said Kagome reaching for it.**_

_**Kikyo's hand reached down and picked up the jewel.**_

"_**Thank you, Kagome. You don't have to die tonight." said Kikyo.**_

"_**No. Don't take it. Give it back. Don't give it to Naraku." said Kagome.**_

_**But it was too late. Kikyo was gone.**_

_**Sesshomaru was about to kill InuYasha when Kikyo came walking up.**_

"_**Enough, Lord Sesshomaru. I have it." said Kikyo.**_

_**Sesshomaru stopped. He put away his sword and walked toward Kikyo and they vanished.**_

"_**Kagome..." said InuYasha.**_

_**InuYasha got up and went looking for Kagome. When he found her. She was sitting there staring at the sky.**_

"_**I lost. I lost to Kikyo. She took the jewel. What now, InuYasha. Naraku has won." said Kagome.**_

"_**No, Kagome. We have friends who will help, Zero and Yuki. Don't give up. We will get the jewel back and defeat Naraku." said InuYasha.**_

_**Meanwhile with Zero and Yuki.**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**I stood there watching my brother. What was going on.**_

"_**Kaname, what is going on?"**_

"_**Nothing, Yuki. Nothing for you to worry about." said Kaname.**_

_**Kaname turned around and walked away. Rain followed behind him with her head hanging low.**_

"_**Something is wrong. He is hiding something." said Zero.**_


	27. Teaming Up

_**Teaming Up**_

_**Naraku stood there holding the jewel in his hand. He smiled evilly.**_

"_**The jewel is finally mine. What to do now? What type of wish to wish for?" said Naraku.**_

_**Kikyo watches Naraku closely. She wonders also what he will do next with the jewel.**_

_**Meanwhile with Kagome and InuYasha.**_

"_**What do you think he will do now?" said Kagome.**_

"_**I am not sure. But we better find Naraku first before he makes a wish." said InuYasha.**_

_**At this point. Kagome and InuYasha have no clue what to do. The jewel was gone. Naraku was back. Sesshomaru and Kikyo was working for him. What else could go wrong?**_

_**Kaname's POV**_

"_**My plan is working perfectly."**_

_**I smiled. The pieces on my chessboard was moving around nicely.**_

"_**Soon. Check Mate!"**_

"_**What do you have plan for Zero and Yuki?" said Rain behind me.**_

_**I stopped and turned around.**_

"_**What's wrong, Rain. Don't like whats happening? I thought this is what you wanted?"**_

"_**It was. I mean. I changed my mind. I don't want this. If Yuki finds out who you truly are..." said Rain.**_

"_**She will not. Because you will not tell her. No one will."**_

_**I turned back around and walked away. **_

"_**But she will find out one day." said Rain walking close behind.**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

"_**What now? What do you think Kaname is hiding?"**_

_**Zero looked at me.**_

"_**Not sure. But he is hiding something. What he is hiding, who knows." said Zero.**_

_**I looked at Zero and felt my heart skip a beat. We stared at each other for a sec until I turned away.**_

"_**Do you think Kagome and InuYasha are okay?"**_

"_**Maybe." said Zero.**_

_**I could feel his eyes still on me. I looked back at him and notice his eyes was red.**_

"_**Zero, are you okay?"**_

_**He didn't say a word. He walked up to me slowly. He stopped in front of me and looked at me.**_

"_**Are you hungry?"**_

_**Still no word. He lowered his head down toward my neck and kissed it. I shivered. **_

"_**Zero?"**_

_**He licked my neck and I felt a cold chill run over my body. I could feel his sharp fangs on my skin. He bite down. I let out a small moan. I felt him wrap his arms around me. For some reason. I loved this feeling. Him drinking from me. It felt right.**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

_**InuYasha and I was looking for Zero and Yuki. When we spotted them next to a fountain. There I notice Zero was drinking Yuki's blood. I felt a small pain in my heart. Why was I feeling this? I had InuYasha back.**_

"_**Are you okay, Kagome?" said InuYasha.**_

_**I looked up at him.**_

"_**Yes. I am fine." **_

_**I lied. I wasn't fine. Something was wrong. I had feelings for Zero. **_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**I felt Zero release his hold on me. He licked my neck and looked at me with his normal eyes. His eyes was a lavender color again.**_

"_**Feel better?"**_

_**He smiled. For the first time. He smiled.**_

"_**Yes. Thank you Yuki." said Zero.**_

_**We stared at each other again. He started to lean in again closer to my face. Until we heard a voice.**_

"_**Yuki! Zero! Over Here!" said a voice behind us.**_

_**I turned away from Zero fast to see who it was. It was InuYasha and Kagome. I didn't notice the confused look on Zero's face. I watched the two walked up to us. I looked at Kagome and she had a hurtful looked on her face. Why did she look like that?**_

"_**Hey, so what happen?"**_

"_**We lost the jewel and we need help." said InuYasha.**_

"_**What can we do?" said Zero.**_

"_**Not sure. But who two are vampires. Maybe that can do something for us." said Kagome.**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Things wasn't looking good for us four. Kagome and InuYasha lost the jewel. Kaname was hiding things. It was getting hard to control myself around Yuki. What else could happen? I listen to InuYasha make up a plan to get the jewel. But I felt uneasy. I looked at Kagome. She seemed to be not all here. I wonder what was wrong?**_

_**The real question was. Would we get the jewel back? Would we find out Kaname's secrets? Would I ever tell Yuki how I really felt? Not sure. Only time will tell.**_


	28. Kagome and Yuki Vs Kikyo

_**Kagome and Yuki Vs. Kikyo**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**The plan was simple. Get the jewel. Well that was InuYasha's plan. His plan was to run in, kill Naraku and take the jewel. If anyone gets in the way. Kill them also. What the hell kind of plan is that. You don't go running in to a battlefield, kill someone and take something back. Hope to god you get away without them finding out. No. What is this a anime show? I think not. I listen to InuYasha talk about his so called plan.**_

"_**So. You want to run in. Not knowing where everyone is at. Kill that bastard. Take the jewel and happy skip to wonderland. Are you mad?"**_

_**InuYasha look at me with those demon eyes. I knew I just pissed the guy off. But come on. Really, this is our life here.**_

"_**Got a better plan?" said InuYasha.**_

"_**What if you and Kagome go in one way and Zero and I go in the other way." said Yuki.**_

"_**No. That will not work. How about this. InuYasha and I go after Naraku. Yuki and Kagome go after the jewel. If that Kikyo woman gets in the way. The girls could handle her. InuYasha and I can handle Naraku and that Sesshomaru guy."**_

_**Everyone looked at me.**_

"_**Sounds good to me. I hope this works. But there is a problem. Zero, our weapons will not work on them." said Yuki.**_

"_**No. But our vampire powers will work. If we're going to do this. We better do this now."**_

_**With this said. We got ready for the battle that awaits us.**_

_**When we got to where Naraku and the others where located. I felt a cold chill. I looked at Yuki. She was looking at me with worried eyes. I walked up to her and pulled her away from the group.**_

"_**We need to talk before we start this battle."**_

"_**Okay." said Yuki.**_

_**I stared at Yuki not knowing where to start. I grabbed Yuki and pulled her into a hug. I could tell she was surprised. I felt her hug me back. I let her go and looked back at her.**_

"_**Be careful. I lost you once. I can't bare to lose you again."**_

"_**I will." said Yuki.**_

_**Yuki grabbed my hand and we went back to the group. I watched Yuki and Kagome head off in one direction. InuYasha and I went the other way. When we got to are location. It was pretty creepy. Dark and cold. I heard InuYasha growl.**_

"_**I don't like this." said InuYasha.**_

_**A noise could be heard from behind us. There stood in the shadows, Sesshomaru.**_

"_**Your journey ends here, little brother." said Sesshomaru.**_

_**I looked at InuYasha and back at Sesshomaru. We didn't need this right now.**_

"_**You go find Naraku. I will deal with him."**_

_**InuYasha took off to find Naraku and left me to fight Sesshomaru. How was I going to fight a dog demon? Who knew. But I was about to find out.**_

_**Meanwhile with Kagome and Yuki.**_

_**Kagome'sPOV**_

"_**I sense the jewel is this way." **_

_**I could feel the jewel right away. But I could also feel evil near it. When we got to the location. There standing, was Kikyo. She smiled at me.**_

"_**Welcome, Kagome and friend. After the jewel are we? Come get it if you must." said Kikyo lifting up her bow and arrow.**_

_**The battle was on. I grabbed my bow and arrow, I fired the first shot. I missed. I Went after Kikyo. Kikyo shot her arrow. Missed also. Yuki stood there not knowing what to do. **_

"_**Where's the jewel?" said Yuki.**_

_**I looked around and saw the jewel was in a tree.**_

"_**In the tree. The jewel is in the tree."**_

_**Yuki ran to the tree and climb up it. She saw the jewel and grabbed it. I didn't notice Kikyo was coming up behind me.**_

"_**Kagome! Look out!" said Yuki.**_

_**I turned around and Kikyo knocked me to the ground. I dropped my bow and arrow.**_

"_**It's over for you. You will die and I will take InuYasha's life." said Kikyo.**_

"_**Really, are we on that again?"**_

_**Kikyo lifted her bow and arrow about to release her arrow. I closed my eyes. But nothing. I open my eyes and I saw that there was a arrow in Kikyo's chest.**_

"_**How?"**_

_**I turned around and saw Yuki holding my bow.**_

"_**This can't be. Your just a vampire. Nothing more. You can't kill me." said Kikyo.**_

_**But she was wrong. She fell to her knees in pain. She was dieing. A blue light started to form around Kikyo.**_

"_**This can't be. What about my wish. My wish to live." said Kikyo.**_

"_**Sorry, Kikyo. Your not meant to live in this world."**_

_**Kikyo vanished. She was now put to rest. Her soul could rest now.**_

"_**We better find the guys." said Yuki.**_

_**With that said. We took off to find the boys.**_

_**Meanwhile with InuYasha and Zero.**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**I looked at Sesshomaru and he looked back at me.**_

"_**Your battle is with me. Not InuYasha."**_

"_**Very well. Let's begin." said Sesshomaru.**_


	29. InuYasha Vs Naraku

_**InuYasha Vs. Naraku**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**I stood there staring at my opponent. He stared back.**_

"_**Vampire, what will you do to defeat me?" said Sesshomaru.**_

_**I looked around. I notice there wasn't nothing I could use for a weapon. Damn. What to do now. Sesshomaru just stared at me. Waiting for me to make the first move.**_

"_**Well, vampire. Make a move." said Sesshomaru.**_

_**Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and pointed the thing right at me. His eyes told me he was going to kill me. This guy was serious. I pulled out my bloody rose. I stared at the gun that was in my hand. I knew this wouldn't work on this guy since he isn't a vampire. Damn it. I should have thought about this battle better before I jumped right into it. Before I knew it Sesshomaru came at me.**_

_**Meanwhile with InuYasha.**_

_**InuYasha's POV**_

_**I went deeper into the forest looking for Naraku.**_

"_**Where in the hell are you?"**_

"_**I am right here." said Naraku coming out of the shadows.**_

_**I turned around and before I could draw my sword. Naraku knocked me over knocking my sword from my hand. **_

"_**Tetsusaiga!"**_

"_**My my. The pup lost his sword. What a shame." said Naraku.**_

_**I got up and was now angry.**_

"_**You will pay for that."**_

"_**I highly doubt that, half breed." said Naraku.**_

_**Naraku came at me with super speed. He hit his mark. I was sent flying. I hit a tree. Blood escape my mouth. He used his demon powers on me and made me hit another tree by making me fly into another tree. Then another one. At this point. Blood was pouring out and I couldn't see.**_

"_**Pour, half breed. Nothing without his sword." said Naraku.**_

_**My eyes started to turn red. I could feel my demon side come alive. I want to kill him. To make him bleed. I dipped my claws in my skin and drew blood.**_

"_**Blades Of Blood!"**_

_**I threw blades of my own blood at Naraku. I hit my target. Naraku falls to the ground. He looks up and grins.**_

"_**Is that the best you can do, InuYasha?" said Naraku.**_

_**Okay. I was no pissed. Without my sword. I was useless. My demon side started to show more and more. My eyes turn red. My claws and fangs grew long. Purple stripes appear on my face. My demon side was out. I attacked.**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

_**Yuki and I was looking for the guys when we heard fighting.**_

"_**Over there!"**_

_**We ran to where we heard the sounds coming from. But what I saw I wish I didn't have to see. InuYasha was in his demon form. He was fighting Naraku. InuYasha was on top of Naraku slicing him up with his claws. Was Naraku letting him? My eyes widen in shock.**_

"_**What is he doing?" said Yuki.**_

"_**I don't know. But I gotta stop this before InuYasha loses his human side. Where is InuYasha's sword?" **_

_**I looked around to find InuYasha's sword the tetsusaiga.**_

"_**Is that it over there?" said Yuki.**_

_**I looked to where Yuki said the sword was at. Yes it was there. I ran to the sword and picked it up. I ran back to Yuki.**_

"_**You stay here. I gotta get this sword to InuYasha."**_

_**With that said. I ran to InuYasha to stop him. How I was going to stop him? I didn't have a clue. When I got to InuYasha he was standing over Naraku's body. Blood dripping from his hands.**_

"_**This feels good." said Demon InuYasha.**_

"_**InuYasha?"**_

_**He looks at me and growls. He doesn't see who I am. Greet. Not this again.**_

"_**Take the sword. Take tetsusaiga."**_

_**I threw his sword at him. He looks at it. He picks it up and nothing happens. Why isn't he turning back to normal.**_


	30. Zero Vs Sesshomaru

_**Zero Vs. Sesshomaru**_

_**Meanwhile back with Zero**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**I moved out of the way before I was hit by Sesshomaru's attack. Damn he is fast. I took off running and Sesshomaru followed. What now? How do I fight with no weapon? Why in the hell am I running? I am a Vampire Hunter. I am Zero Kiryu. I stopped and turned around to face Sesshomaru.**_

"_**So you stop running to face me?" said Sesshomaru.**_

"_**I will not run. I will fight." **_

_**I lifted my gun and pointed it at him. I fired a shot knowing it wouldn't do noting. But the strange thing was. It started to glow. A bright white light. I looked at my gun and it wasn't my gun anymore. It changed into a sword. It was my bloody rose. It was just a sword now. Sesshomaru stop and stared at me.**_

"_**I see you have a sword now. But that will not save you." said Sesshomaru.**_

_**So the battle begins. We started to fight. Let me remind you. I wasn't good with a sword. I was better with a gun. But I didn't suck at sword fighting. At times, I thought Sesshomaru had me. But I came up and slipped away. The battle was getting harder. But Sesshomaru was getting tired. My vampire side wasn't letting me slow down. I had Sesshomaru right where I wanted him. I knocked him to the ground. I was about to strike him with my sword until...**_

"_**No! Don't kill him!" said Kagome.**_

"_**Kagome?"**_

_**I stopped and turned behind me. There stood Kagome and Yuki.**_

"_**Please. Don't kill him. I don't want him to die." said Kagome.**_

_**I looked at her and lowered my weapon. Sesshomaru stared at Kagome.**_

"_**Why?" said Sesshomaru standing up.**_

"_**Because no one. Not even you deserves this." said Kagome.**_

_**Kagome looks at the jewel.**_

"_**It's because of this damn thing. Because of this jewel we fight and kill each other. I can't take anymore of it. I just want to live a peaceful life." said Kagome.**_

"_**Then what will you do?"**_

_**Kagome looked hard at the jewel. She smiled and closed her eyes. The jewel vanishes. **_

"_**What just happen?" said Yuki.**_

"_**I made a wish. I wish things could just go back to the way things used to be." said Kagome.**_

"_**You wish for that?" said Sesshomaru.**_

_**Kagome smiled. **_

"_**I also wished for you." said Kagome.**_

_**Out of the shadows two people stepped out. It was a woman and a small child. I didn't know who they was. But Sesshomaru knew.**_

"_**Kagura. Rin." said Sesshomaru.**_

_**He walked up to the both of them. **_

"_**Lord Seshomaru." said Kagura.**_

_**Nothing was said by the demon man. He hugged them both. He turned to face Kagome.**_

"_**I bet you want me to thank you?" said Sesshomaru.**_

_**Kagome smiled.**_

"_**Your welcome." said Kagome.**_

_**Sesshomaru and the two girls left. Kagome turned around and looked at Zero.**_

"_**Thank you for not killing Sesshomaru." said Kagome.**_

_**I smiled at her.**_

"_**No problem."**_

"_**Kagome, wheres InuYasha?" said Yuki.**_

_**We was about to go looking for InuYasha when we heard a noise behind us. It was InuYasha. He walked up to us.**_

"_**What happen. I was fighting Naraku and the next thing I knew. I saw you three." said InuYasha.**_

"_**Well. I think Naraku was kicking you ass and you turned into your demon form. I tried to give you back your sword to turn you back. It didn't work. I made a wish and everything turned out okay." said Kagome.**_

_**InuYasha was now confused. She pulled him to the side and explain it all to him. Now he understood.**_

"_**So now what?" said Kagome.**_

"_**What we mean, now what? We still have a job. You, Zero and I are still prefects. Hey, maybe InuYasha should come to cross academy. What do you think? It would mean you would be closer to Kagome, InuYasha." said Yuki.**_

_**InuYasha thought about it for a moment.**_

"_**Sure, why not." said InuYasha.**_

_**Yuki grabbed InuYasha's arm.**_

"_**Then let's go see my father." said Yuki.**_

_**I watched Yuki drag InuYasha off. I turned to look at Kagome. She was smiling. I was happy for her.**_

_**In Kaien Cross's Office.**_

_**Kaien Cross's POV**_

"_**So you want to come to cross academy, Mr. InuYasha."**_

"_**Well yeah." said InuYasha.**_

"_**Well then. Welcome to our school. I hope you enjoy yourself here. I see you already made some friends."**_

_**I looked to my right and saw Zero, Yuki and Kagome standing in my office. I also notice how close Yuki and Zero was standing next to each other.**_

"_**Okay. Here is your uniform and your classes. Your dorm is across from Zero's and please follow the rules on the list I give to you. Welcome, InuYasha!"**_

_**I watched InuYasha and Kagome walk out of my office hand and hand. Must be a couple. But that wasn't caught my eye. I was watching my daughter and son. Watching on how they acted toward each other. The way they stared at each other it would seemed they was in love with each other. I watched them walk out.**_

"_**How cute. Zero and Yuki are finally understanding they have feelings for each other. About time."**_


	31. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

_**I was told that my grammer was kinda bad. That I needed to get a proof reader or what ever it's called. Yeah I got bad grammer. I know this. But I also got bad spelling. But how I write my stories is I see it in my head and I write them down. I don't care about grammer or spelling at the time. I just write down what comes to me. If you like my story and how I write it. Thank u. If not. Thanks for reading it anyways. For the ones who left me good comments. Thank u. But I can't help that my grammer sucks. It's just the way I am and how I write. But if u don't mind it. Thank u for not letting my grammer destroy the story. But no worries to the ones who read this story. I will keep updating this story no matter what.  
><strong>_


	32. Second Kiss

_**Second Kiss**_

_**So things at Cross Academy was back to normal. Well kinda. The day class girls still chased after the night class guys. InuYasha was now going to the academy. But was it really all back to normal? Kagome was in class not really listening to what the teacher was saying. She was happy that InuYasha was at her school. But something was missing.**_

_**She turned around and looked over her shoulder. She stared at Zero. Zero was asleep. Being a prefect would sure make you tired. Even Yuki was asleep. Kagome let out a sigh. She loved InuYasha. But she knew she had feelings for Zero too.**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

_**I didn't understand my feelings that I was feeling. I was in love with a vampire. I just stared at him. When class was over. I walked by myself. I didn't care to talk to anyone. I needed to think. Think about my feelings. **_

"_**Kagome!" said a males voice behind me.**_

_**I turned around and saw InuYasha walking behind me. Great, it's InuYasha.**_

"_**Where you going?" said InuYasha walking beside me.**_

_**I let out a sigh.**_

"_**Just walking. I am heading to the stables to see the horses."**_

"_**Why see those things?" said InuYasha.**_

_**I just walked InuYasha off. That's what I mean. He doesn't get it or understand me at all. When I got to the stables I notice Zero was there. But he wasn't alone. Yuki was with him.**_

"_**Are you sure, Zero. Your not hungry?" said Yuki.**_

"_**Yuki, I am sure." said Zero.**_

_**Yuki showed her neck to Zero. At first a felt jealous. **_

"_**Come on, Zero. You know you want too." said Yuki.**_

"_**I said no." said Zero.**_

_**Zero turned around to walk away, when he did he saw me. Yuki turned around also and saw who he was looking at.**_

"_**Kagome, how long have you been there?" said Yuki.**_

"_**Not long. So what's going on?"**_

_**I had to lie. I didn't want them to know I was spying on them. I looked at Zero. Zero gave me this look that he knew I was lying.**_

"_**I'll talk to you guys later."**_

_**With that said. I left. I couldn't take Zero's eyes looking at me like that.**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

"_**What was that about?"**_

"_**Not sure." said Zero.**_

_**I stared at Zero for a few wondering what he was thinking. I was also wondering how Zero was really feeling. Has his thirst vanished? I remembered the second time he bit down on me. The feeling I felt. I felt my cheeks heat up. I touch my neck. How I missed that feeling. I didn't notice that Zero was staring at me.**_

"_**Yuki, are you okay?" said Zero.**_

_**I stared at me. I felt a hunger in me. My eyes turned red. Zero's eyes grew wide. I knew he knew. He lowered his neck to me. I lowered my lips to his neck and bit into his neck and begin to drink his blood. How I missed his this. I missed his taste.**_

_**Unknown to us. Kagome was still there. Hiding and watching the whole thing.**_

_**Kaname's POV**_

_**I looked at Rain wondering what to do next.**_

"_**What should I do with you now, Rain? Kill you? Let you live?"**_

_**Rain was still handcuffed. She was unable to move.**_

"_**Whatever you wish." said Rain.**_

_**I thought about it for a moment. A twisted grin appeared on my lips.**_

"_**I will let you live. Try to be Kiryu's friend or something more. Keep him away from my Yuki."**_

_**Rain looked at me. I knew she didn't like this idea. But did I care. No.**_

_**Meanwhile back with Zero and Yuki.**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**I removed my fangs from Zero's neck. I looked up at him and smiled.**_

"_**Yuki, what am I to you?" said Zero.**_

_**I thought about it for a moment. What was Zero to me. Did I have feelings for Zero? The answer was yes. At first I didn't know what kind of feelings I had for Zero was. Until our bond got stronger. Then I understood. But the real question was, was I in love with Zero? I looked deep into his eyes was now normal. No longer where they a deep yellow. I knew I could finally answer this question.**_

"_**Zero, you mean everything to me. You and I share this bond that I share with no one else. You ask me what am I to you? I love you, Zero."**_

_**I looked at Zero.**_

"_**You love me? But what about, Kaname?" said Zero.**_

"_**Something isn't right with Kaname. I mean yes I loved him. But I felt like he really wasn't the one I was meant to be with. I get it now, Zero. I was meant to be with you and only you. The first time you came to live with us. You and I was meant to be together. Not Kaname and I."**_

_**Zero didn't say nothing. He leaned down and captured my lips with his. I kissed him back and it was amazing. I wrap my arms around his neck and I didn't let go. He did the same, but it was around my waist. Finally, I was with the man I was suppose to be with. Zero Kiryu. But will it last? Will Kaname stop me from being with Zero?**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**This is what I wanted. I wanted Yuki. I didn't want this kiss to end. But it had to. We broke the kiss and we stared at each other. Yuki looked at me with a smile.**_

"_**Why are you smiling for?"**_

"_**I got to kiss you for a second time. It gets better and better each time." said Yuki.**_

_**I smiled back. This feeling was new. But I liked it. But how long will it last? What would happen if Kuran found out? What will he do when he finds out?**_

_**Meanwhile **_

_**Rain came walking out of Kaname's dorm rubbing her wrist.**_

"_**Damn that, Kuran. How dare he. My wrist hurts."**_

_**Flash Back**_

"_**Get Kiryu on your side, get Yuki away from him. Do whatever you can." said Kaname.**_

_**End Of Flash Back**_

"_**Why me?"**_


	33. Author's Note 2

_**Author's Note**_

_**To my readers. Sorry I haven't updated. I have been very busy with work. I will try to update soon. Just letting you know that I didn't forget about you all. I will return with a new chapter. Cheers. Kai.  
><strong>_


	34. Old Times

_******Sorry for the late update... Been very busy. I will try my best to update has much has I can. Been working a lot. Also, its kinda short. Had some writers block. Next chapter will be better. Enjoy.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Old Times<strong>_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**Snow came falling down. It was cold. It was christmas break. I looked up at Zero who was reading a book. I let out a sigh.**_

"_**What's wrong?" said Zero.**_

"_**Nothing."**_

"_**Nothing? Something is wrong. Tell me." said Zero.**_

"_**I just get this feeling that something bad is going to happen. Not sure what."**_

"_**You worry to much, Yuki." said Zero.**_

"_**Maybe I do."**_

_**I looked at Zero. We stared at each other for a moment until father came in.**_

"_**Zero and Yuki. My daughter and son. How are you two?" said Cross.**_

"_**I don't recall ever telling you I was your son, Headmaster." said Zero.**_

_**I just smiled. Things was just the same. Zero and my father acting the same. The school was the same. I was the same. Well kinda. I watched the two for a moment. My father had a sad face.**_

"_**But, Zero. You are my son." said Cross.**_

_**With that said. Zero hit Cross over the head. How I missed these moments. All I could do was laugh. They both turn toward me and looked at me.**_

"_**Yuki my dear, are you okay?" said Cross.**_

"_**Yes, Father. I just missed this."**_

_**Something told me I should enjoy these moments. I didn't know why. I just knew something bad was going to happen.**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Kaname sat in his office looking over his pieces. He stared hard at them. He picked one up and looked closely at it.**_

"_**My Dear Rain, how will you play this part out? Will you play your part with flying colors or be shot down? Hmm, I wonder how this will turn out." said Kaname.**_

_**Kaname stood there with a evil grin. He wanted his Yuki back. But his first plan had to come first. He looked at the other pawns on the chessboard. He stared at one of them harder than the others.**_

"_**Zero Kiryu. Your the one who is in my way of getting my girl back. Soon she will be mine again." said Kaname.**_

_**His eyes glowed red.**_

_**In the girls dorm. Rain sat there looking out her window. She didn't know what to do. She had to play her part. Some how she had to get Zero to be her friend again. To be on her side again. But how? She didn't know how. But the biggest problem wasn't that alone. It was Yuki. How was she going to get Zero alone if Yuki was always around? Rain sighed. She needed to think of a plan before Kaname did. But what?**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

_**Zero and I was out for a walk in the snow. It was nice to get out of the house. I looked up at Zero.**_

"_**This is nice."**_

"_**Hmm. Better being stuck in a house with your father." said Zero.**_

_**I just smiled. This was perfect. I was with the man that I love.**_

"_**What are you thinking?" said Zero.**_

"_**That I am lucky. I am with the man that I love."**_

_**Zero's eyebrow raised.**_

"_**Really? What about Kuran?" said Zero.**_

_**I let out a sigh.**_

"_**Him. He is my brother. I love him. He is a part of me. But, I am not truly in love with him. Zero, I think he is hiding something from me."**_

_**Zero leaned down and kissed me.**_

"_**Don't worry. Kuran will get his. Trust me." said Zero.**_

_**With that said. We walked hand and hand back to the house. Remembering the old times and the new times.**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Rain watched Zero and Yuki walk back to the house. **_

"_**If only you knew what he was truly hiding, Yuki." said Rain talking to herself.**_


End file.
